The Crimson Ring
by Vandalism27
Summary: COMPLETED! Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan cincin cantik berbatu merah tua di pinggir sungai. Siapa sangka, cincin itu ternyata dihuni seorang iblis. Iblis itu bahkan menawarkan Naruto tiga permintaan yang sanggup mengabulkan segalanya! / "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran kedua Klan Uchiha, mengabulkan keinginan terakhir Namikaze Naruto." / SASU(fem)NARU! WARN INSIDE! DLDR XD
1. Chapter 1 : Tiga Permintaan?

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, SasuNaru bakalan nikah. Hahahahaha XD**

 **.**

 **The Crimson Ring © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASU(FEM)NARU, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Note: SEMUA karakter disini bakalan OOC ya, jadi jangan kaget! Saya tidak ingin diprotes karena OOC. Kenapa Sasu(fem)Naru? Akan saya jelaskan di akhir. Thank you.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan cincin cantik berbatu merah tua di pinggir sungai. Siapa sangka, cincin itu ternyata dihuni seorang iblis. Iblis itu bahkan menawarkan Naruto tiga permintaan yang sanggup mengabulkan segalanya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari yang cerah itu, Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berdiri di pinggir sungai. Bukan, mereka bukan hendak bunuh diri bersama. Mereka sedang memancing. Well, Shikamaru yang sibuk memancing, sedangkan Naruto hanya menemaninya saja.

Mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Naruto adalah gadis tomboy yang tidak bisa akur dengan perempuan, sedangkan Shikamaru adalah pemuda malas yang sebenarnya pintar. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa dekat sebagai seorang sahabat, padahal Naruto itu berisik sekali sedangkan Shikamaru paling menghindari orang yang berisik.

Pengecualian untuk Naruto. Gadis tomboy itu kesepian. Dia sangat ingin berteman dengan gadis-gadis seusianya, tetapi mereka selalu menolak Naruto, seakan-akan Naruto itu datang membawa virus berbahaya. Jadilah gadis itu berteman dengan laki-laki. Salah satunya Shikamaru.

"Ne, Shika. Kenapa lama sekali? Dimana ikannya?" Naruto berjongkok, lalu duduk berselonjor di atas rumput, "Aku capek." Keluhnya.

Shikamaru mendengus, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Entahlah. Mungkin ikannya takut denganmu." Kata Shikamaru.

 _ **Plak!**_ Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu memukul lengan Shikamaru, "Kurang ajar! Wajahku tak seseram itu, tahu!" katanya. Gadis itu menekuk wajahnya, bibirnya maju beberapa senti. Membuat Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Naru."

"Tidak lucu!"

Shikamaru hendak membalas, tapi dering ponselnya mengalihkan perhatian remaja berambut nanas itu. "Ibuku." Katanya, disertai helaan napas. Ketika pemuda itu mengangkat telepon, serta merta ponsel itu dijauhkan sedemikian rupa. Teriakan ibu Shikamaru bahkan terdengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto meringis, dia tahu betul bagaimana cerewetnya ibu Shikamaru. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana malasnya Shikamaru jika sudah berbicara dengan sang ibu. Tapi biar begitu, Shikamaru sayang ibunya.

Shikamaru memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celana setelah mematikan sambungan telepon. Dia menatap mata biru Naruto, lalu menghela napas, "Maaf Naru, aku harus pulang. Ibuku akan pergi ke suatu acara bersama ayahku, dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah." Katanya, lalu dia membereskan peralatan pancingnya. "Kau mau ikut ke rumahku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam."

"Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. Kalau sudah gelap, kau telepon aku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Shikamaru. Dia menepuk kepala Naruto sekali, sebelum beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Naruto tersenyum kecil. Shikamaru memang terlihat cuek dan dingin, tapi sebenarnya dialah yang paling perhatian padanya. Shikamaru adalah teman terbaik yang Naruto punya.

Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Dia berdiri, lalu melepas alas kakinya. Gadis itu berjalan ke tepian sungai, hendak mencelupkan kakinya. Tetapi gerakannya terhenti ketika matanya menatap sesuatu yang berkilauan di bawah kakinya.

"Apa itu?" gumam Naruto. Dengan kening berkerut, gadis itu berjongkok lalu memungut benda itu. "Cincin?"

Naruto mengangkat temuannya, mengamatinya dengan serius. Sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan batu kecil berwarna merah tua. Cincin itu terlihat seperti cincin mahal yang sering dipakai orang-orang kaya.

Kepala pirang itu menoleh kesana kemari, melihat apakah ada orang kaya lewat di sekitar sini, lalu tak sengaja menjatuhkan cincin ini? Tapi tak ada siapapun di sekitar situ selain Naruto. Lagipula, untuk apa orang kaya bermain dipinggir sungai?

Pandangan sang gadis kembali terarah pada cincin itu, "Cincin ini cantik sekali. Sayang kalau aku buang. Sebaiknya aku bawa saja." Naruto memasang cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya, lalu tersenyum puas. "Cincin cantik untuk gadis cantik." Katanya, lalu dia tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Ya, Shika?"

" _Naru, kau masih di sungai? Aku akan menjemputmu, jangan kemana-mana. Ibuku mengamuk karena aku meninggalkanmu."_

Naruto tertawa, "Aku masih di sungai. Ibumu masak apa? Aku lapar."

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tepian sungai sambil berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Gadis itu tidak menyadari cincin di jari manisnya bersinar redup perlahan, kemudian sinar itu menghilang secara ajaib.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggeliat di atas futonnya sambil menggeliat perlahan. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya. Dia kenyang. Masakan ibu Shikamaru memang lezat.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia mendengar suara pintu rumahnya terbuka. Rumah sederhana yang dia tinggali bersama sang ayah. Dia hanya hidup berdua bersama sang ayah, sedangkan ibunya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih kecil.

"Kau sudah pulang, Ayah?" Naruto berteriak dari kamarnya. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya lalu menghampiri sang ayah. "Ayah?"

"Oh, Naru. Kau belum tidur rupanya. Sudah makan? Ayah membawa ramen." Jawab sang ayah.

Sebenarnya Naruto masih kenyang, tapi dia tak tega untuk menolak. Keluarganya bukanlah keluarga kaya, mereka hidup serba pas-pasan dan dia tahu, ayahnya membeli ramen itu dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Terima kasih. Ayah selalu tahu kalau aku ingin makan ramen." Kata Naruto. Dia segera membuka ramen itu. Persetan dengan perutnya yang masih kenyang! Aroma ramen ini membuat perutnya seakan kosong dan berteriak minta diisi. "Enaaaaaak!"

"Makan pelan-pelan, Naru. Nanti kau tersedak." Minato–ayah Naruto–duduk di sebelah sang putri, ikut menikmati ramennya.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu makan ramen dalam diam. Hanya suara televisi yang terdengar. Minato melirik jari Naruto, mengernyit heran ketika melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis sang putri. "Cincin siapa itu, Naru?"

Naruto menoleh, lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya, "Oh, cincin ini? Entahlah. Aku menemukannya ketika memancing bersama Shika di sungai." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memakainya? Cincin itu terlihat mahal dan mungkin seseorang sedang mencarinya sekarang." Minato menasehati. "Sebaiknya kau serahkan ke polisi. Ingat, Ayah selalu mengajarimu untuk berlaku jujur, jangan mengambil sesuatu yang bukan hakmu sekalipun kau sangat menginginkannya."

Naruto terdiam mendengar nasihat sang ayah. "Benar juga. Baiklah, besok aku serahkan ke polisi." Ucapnya. Naruto melepaskan cincin, diperhatikannya cincin berbatu merah tua itu sekali lagi. "Cincin ini cantik sekali, Ayah. Pasti pemilik cincin ini sedang sedih."

Minato tersenyum. Sang anak pasti menyukai cincin itu. "Kau mau cincin seperti itu? Nanti Ayah akan membelikannya untukmu."

Naruto menoleh kaget, "Eh?" serunya. "Tidak! Aku tidak suka cincin, Ayah! Aku hanya mengagumi cincin ini! Benar!" Well, Naruto memang suka cincin itu, tapi dia tak akan tega meminta benda-benda mahal pada sang ayah.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Ayah. Tapi, sebelum aku menyerahkannya pada polisi, boleh aku pakai cincin ini dulu? Aku suka batu merahnya. Aku janji akan menyerahkannya besok!" Kata Naruto.

Minato mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Nak. Nah, sekarang habiskan ramenmu. Ini sudah malam, besok kau harus sekolah."

Naruto kembali memakai cincin itu di jari manisnya. Dia memandang cincin itu, lalu tersenyum manis. Dia mengusap-usap batu merah itu sebanyak tiga kali. Secara misterius, batu di cincin itu bersinar.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, apa dia salah lihat? "Ayah, kau lihat batu di cincin ini bersinar?"

"Apa?" Minato memperhatikan batu merah tua itu, "Bersinar apanya?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi. Mungkin dia salah lihat. Tapi, Naruto penasaran. Dia kembali mengusap batu merah itu sebanyak tiga kali. Batu itu kembali bersinar, lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Dan bukan hanya bersinar, sesuatu seperti asap keluar dari dalam batu berwarna merah tua itu.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Minato memekik ketika rumahnya dipenuhi asap aneh yang entah datang dari mana. "Naru! Kemari!" Dia segera menarik sang putri ke belakang tubuhnya, bagaimana pun dia tak akan membiarkan sang putri terancam bahaya.

"Ayah! A-apa itu?" Naruto meremas kemeja Minato. "Aku takut!"

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Nona." Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar. Asap yang memenuhi ruangan itu perlahan menipis lalu menghilang. Menampakkan sesosok pria super tampan yang memakai setelan jas. Rambut hitam pria itu disisir rapi ke belakang. Mata hitamnya yang tajam menatap Naruto dan Minato bergantian. "Perkenalkan, saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Penunggu cincin berbatu merah itu. Saya akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan Anda."

"Hah?" Naruto bengong. Dari mana datangnya pria super tampan ini? "Tiga permintaan? Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ini cerita dongeng!"

Pria itu menatap Naruto datar, "Ini bukan dongeng, Nona. Saya di sini untuk mengabulkan tiga permintaan Nona, sebagai master saya."

"Master?" Minato bertanya.

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk, "Siapapun yang sudah menggosok cincin berbatu merah itu, dia akan menjadi master saya." Jelasnya. "Jadi, apa permintaan Anda, Master?"

"Master? Kau ini bicara apa?" seru Naruto. "Jangan bermain-main denganku! Mana ada orang bisa mengambulkan permintaan!"

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan Master."

Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Baiklah, kalau begitu berikan aku uang sekarang juga!" Naruto berseru tanpa pikir panjang, "Yang banyak!" tambahnya.

"Naru! Kau tidak sopan!" Minato menegur. "Maafkan putriku, Tuan…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, "Saya, Uchiha Sasuke akan mengabulkan permintaan Master."

Tiba-tiba saja, asap kembali muncul dihadapan Naruto. Bedanya kali ini asap itu tidak memenuhi ruangan seperti awal kemunculan pria aneh itu. Dan yang membuat mata biru Naruto dan Minato melotot seperti hendak meloncat dari tempatnya adalah …

Ada setumpuk uang teronggok di dekat kaki Naruto!

"Apakah itu cukup, Master?" ucap Sasuke. "Kalau kurang, saya bisa menambahnya lagi."

"Woaaah! Stop! Stop! Apa-apaan semua uang ini?!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukankah tadi Anda meminta uang yang banyak, Master?" jawabnya tenang. "Saya hanya mengabulkan permintaan Anda."

Minato berdehem sekali, menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke. "Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tapi … uang siapa ini? Sebaiknya kau kembalikan, ini bukanlah milik kami." Katanya.

"Itu adalah milik master saya, Tuan. Anda tidak usah khawatir, saya tidak mencuri." Jawab Sasuke. "Kalau saya boleh tahu, siapa nama Anda, Master?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto." Jawabnya. Naruto menepuk bahu sang ayah, "Dan ini Ayahku, Namikaze Minato." Jawabnya. Naruto terdiam. Dia masih mencerna kejadian ajaib yang baru saja terjadi. "Hei, sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" Tanya Naruto. Gadis itu duduk di depan kotetsu, lalu memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk duduk di depannya.

Sasuke menurut, dia duduk dengan sopan di depan Naruto dan Minato. "Saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, penunggu cincin berbatu merah itu. Nama cincin itu adalah Crimson Ring. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sudah lama sekali semenjak ada orang memanggil saya. Saya berasal dari Immortal World, negeri pada iblis, saya anggota klan Uchiha."

"Immortal World? Dimana itu?" Tanya Minato.

Sasuke melirik Minato, "Itu tidak ada di dunia ini, Minato-sama. Dunia saya dan dunia kalian berbeda." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Di dunia manusia?" Kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Saya dihukum karena berbuat kesalahan di negeri saya. Dan sebagai hukuman, saya dikurung di sebuah cincin, dan itu adalah cincin yang Anda pakai, Naruto-sama."

Naruto mengangguk, "Oh, begitu."

"Uchiha-san, apakah Anda tidak apa-apa mengabulkan permintaan seperti itu? Bahaya sekali jika ada manusia yang memanfaatkan kekuatanmu." Kata Minato.

"Ya, hal seperti itu sering terjadi. Kekuatanku dimanfaatkan oleh manusia." Sasuke kembali menjelaskan. "Tapi aku hanya akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan saja. Dan setelah permintaan ketiga terkabul, aku akan pergi, menghilang bersama Crimson Ring, mencari master baru."

"Menghilang?"

"Ya. Dan Naruto-sama masih memiliki dua permintaan lagi. Saran saya, gunakanlah permintaan itu dengan bijak dan bertanggung jawab. Jangan meminta ketika Anda sedang bahagia ataupun sedang bersedih atau marah."

Naruto menghela napas. Gadis itu memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut. Penunggu Crimson Ring? Ada-ada saja! Ini mimpi! Ya, Cuma mimpi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggeliat di atas futonnya. Hari sudah pagi. Gadis itu menyibak selimut, lalu duduk sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat mimpinya yang terasa konyol dan menggelikan.

Cincin merah ini berpenghuni? Yang benar saja?

Shikamaru akan menertawainya habis-habisan.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Naruto mengernyit ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk. Tumben sekali sang ayah mengetuk pintu kamarnya?

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-sama." Sebuah suara berat yang asing sekaligus familiar terdengar. "Apakah Anda sudah bangun? Sarapan sudah siap."

Naruto masih bengong. "Suara siapa itu? Shika kah? Ah, tidak mungkin dia sudah di sini pagi pagi begini!" Gumamnya. Tiba-tiba, mata biru itu membulat. "Jangan-jangan …"

Gadis itu merangkak dari futon untuk berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya dengan sedikit kasar. Dan benar dugaannya, sosok tampan Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tampangnya dingin dan datar, tak ada senyum di sana.

Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke, membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening. Lalu gadis itu memutar tubuh Sasuke, seakan mengecek apakah pemuda itu nyata atau tidak. "Kau … kau bukan mimpi? Kau … nyata?" gumamnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja saya nyata, Naruto-sama." Katanya.

Naruto melepaskan lengan Sasuke, lalu bersedekap. "Jangan memanggilku Naruto-sama. Panggil saja Naru. Aku bukan tuan putrimu." Kata Naruto. Gadis itu beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menyambar handuk di jemuran, kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika sadar Sasuke masih mengikutinya. "Untuk apa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saya akan membantu Anda mandi, Naruto-sama. Ah, maksud saya, Naru."

Wajah Naruto berubah semerah tomat, "Kurang ajar!" Gadis itu mengibaskan handuknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. Untung saja pria tampan itu segera menghindar. "Dasar otak mesum! Pergi sana! Aku bisa mandi sendiri, tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Gadis itu berteriak, lalu berlari mencari sang ayah, "Ayaaaaaah!"

"Ada apa ribut pagi-pagi begini, Naru?" Minato yang baru pulang dari berbelanja di pasar mengerut heran.

"D-dia!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, "Dia ingin memandikanku, Ayah!" adunya pada sang ayah.

Minato melotot. "Apa?" Dia menatap Sasuke yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan tenang, "Apa maksudmu ingin memandikan putriku? Memangnya dia kerbau?!" Minato memang seorang ayah yang sabar dan pengertian, tapi dia akan berubah menjadi monster jika ada yang berani mengganggu sang putri. Minato meraih katana yang tergantung di dinding dekat televisi, "Katakan padaku, atau aku potong lehermu!"

Sasuke berdehem, "Saya hanya ingin melayani Master saya. Apakah salah?" katanya. "Master saya yang dulu juga sering meminta bantuan saya untuk mandi. Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, Minato-sama."

"B-benarkah? Apakah wanita jaman dulu suka dimandikan laki-laki lain?" Tanya Naruto. Dia berlindung dibalik tubuh ayahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak. Master saya sebelumnya, mayoritas laki-laki." Katanya.

Naruto kembali memegang handuknya, kemudian melemparkannya pada Sasuke, "Kurang ajar! Jadi kau menyamakan aku dengan laki-laki, hah?! Aku gadis tulen, tahu! Aku punya buah dada! Dan besar! Lihat!"

Sasuke menurunkan pandagannya, "Iya, benar. Besar."

"Kau cari mati, Anak Muda?!" Teriak Minato sambil mengacungkan katana-nya.

Kediaman Namikaze yang biasa sepi dan tenang itu, kini ramai oleh teriakan-teriakan Minato dan Naruto. Sepertinya, mulai sekarang semuanya tak akan lagi sama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut. Dia ngambek.

Sasuke berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Naruto. Pria itu ngotot ingin ikut Naruto ke sekolah. Dia hanya ingin menjaga keselamatan sang master. Tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa masternya malah cemberut.

"Naru, apakah Anda marah?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik pada Sasuke yang ternyata juga berhenti melangkah. "Tadi aku bilang apa padamu? Jangan menggunakan bahasa formal, Sasuke! Pakai saja bahasa yang santai. Aku capek mendengarmu bicara formal!"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Baiklah, maaf." Katanya. "Jadi, apa kamu marah, Naru?"

"Marah? Ya! Aku kesal! Gara-gara kau, satu sekolah jadi heboh. Naru, si anak miskin punya bodyguard? Heh, yang benar saja! Ino-senpai yang cantik jelita dan anak orang kaya saja tidak pakai bodyguard segala!"

"Apa salahnya? Aku hanya ingin menjaga keselamatanmu, Naru." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu selalu kalem dan tenang, biarpun Naruto selalu membentak maupun meneriakinya.

"Keselamatan apa? Tak akan ada orang yang mau menculikku! Aku ini hanya anak orang miskin." Katanya. "Meskipun mereka mengancam akan menggorengku, Ayahku tak akan sanggup membayar uang tebusan."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu membukanya. Tatapan itu menajam. "Kamu ingat cincin di jarimu, bukan? Bisa saja ada orang yang mengenali cincin itu dan berusaha untuk merebutnya darimu." Katanya. "Oleh karena itu, disinilah aku. Aku akan melindungimu, karena kamu adalah masterku."

"Master, master! Bagaimana kalau aku melepaskan cincin ini?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Sebaiknya jangan, cincin itu adalah cincin yang menghubungkan kita berdua. Kalau kamu melepas cincin itu, aku akan menghilang dan perjanjian kita otomatis batal. Aku hanya akan menjadi pemilik cincin itu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Kau akan menghilang?"

"Ya. Kamu mengerti, kan? Jangan pernah lepaskan cincin itu."

Naruto mengangguk. Gadis itu tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya, lalu berlari untuk bersembunyi dibalik tembok sebuah bangunan. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan kening berkerut. Pria itu bertambah bingung ketika Naruto mengintip ke balik tembok.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. _'Mengapa Master menatap pemuda itu?'_

"Kamu menyukainya, Naru?"

"A-a-apa? Apa-apaan kau! Sembarangan!" Naruto mengelak, tapi Sasuke tahu sang master berbohong. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, wajah memerah sang master dan senyumnya yang terkesan malu-malu tapi mau. Dan untuk apa pula, dia mengintip pemuda itu?

"Apakah kamu ingin aku membuatnya berbalik untuk menyukaimu? Itu perkara mudah."

Naruto mendelik, "Jangan! Aku tidak suka kau bermain-main dengan perasaan. Kalau pun dia naksir aku, aku ingin dia benar-benar mencintaiku apa adanya, bukan karena sihir! Ingat, jangan bermain-main dengan perasaan!"

Sasuke terdiam. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan manusia seperti Naruto. Padahal masternya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, selalu meminta apapun dengan rakus. Entah kekayaan, ketampanan atau kecantikan, kekuasaan, dan lain sebagainya. Gadis ini, entah mengapa selalu menolak setiap dia mengingatkan kalau permintaannya masih tersisa dua.

Di awal, gadis itu memang meminta uang. Tapi Sasuke paham kalau itu hanyalah permintaan kosong yang tak ada artinya. Gadis itu hanya ingin mengetes kekuatannya. Tidak lebih dari itu. Karena Sasuke bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan masternya ketika dia mengucapkan permohonan.

"Naru?" sebuah suara berat menyapa.

Naruto, yang sedang berdebat dengan Sasuke menoleh kaget, "G-Ga-Gaara-senpai?" ucapnya terbata-bata. "A-apa yang Senpai lakukan disini?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara mengernyit, "Aku hanya melihatmu berdiri di balik tembok, makanya aku bertanya, kau sedang apa." Mata hijau Gaara bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke, "Ah, kau pasti bodyguard Naru, yang tadi dibicarakan di sekolah?"

"Ya. Aku Sasuke."

Gaara menunduk sopan, bagaimanapun Sasuke terlihat lebih tua darinya, "Saya Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal." Kata Gaara pada Sasuke. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu berteriak pada teman-temannya yang menunggu di ujung jalan, kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku duluan, ne, Naru? Sampai jumpa di sekolah!"

"S-sampai jumpa besok, Senpai!"

"Kamu menyukainya." Sasuke bersuara.

Naruto menoleh, terkejut, "Apa? Tidak!" Dia bilang tidak, tapi pipinya bersemu merah. Dan itu terlihat manis. "Aku tidak berani menyukainya, bodoh!" katanya.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Dia itu sempurna, ganteng, baik hati, meskipun wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan dan dia juga pendiam." Katanya. "Dia juga kaya, sedangkan aku? Aku biasa-biasa saja. Kaya tidak, cantik tidak, pintar juga tidak."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Tapi kamu cantik, Naru." Katanya "Siapa yang mengatakan kamu tidak cantik?"

"Heh! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Pipi Naruto bertambah merah, bahkan sampai ke telinganya. Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada seorang pemuda pun yang mengatakan dirinya cantik. Selain ayahnya, tentu saja. "Aku tidak cantik!"

"Cantik itu tidak hanya soal penampilan fisik, tapi juga hati. Kamu cantik, karena kebaikan hatimu. Ayahmu juga baik. Aku senang kamu adalah master-ku."

Naruto tersenyum tulus, "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau adalah pria terbaik yang pernah aku kenal, selain Shikamaru dan ayahku, tentu saja."

"Shikamaru?"

"Oh, dia sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Naru!" sebuah suara membuat dua kepala berlainan warna itu menoleh bersamaan. "Kenapa kau pulang duluan? Aku kan sudah memintamu untuk menungguku selesai latihan basket!" kata Shikamaru. "Kau bersama bodyguardmu?" mata kuaci Shikamaru melirik Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "O-oh, dia bukan bodyguard. Dia saudara jauh, keponakan ayah. Dia sedang berlibur disini. Kenalkan, namanya Sasuke."

"Aku Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, yang dibalas oleh Shikamaru sambil menyebutkan namanya. Dia tersenyum tipis, yang dibalas anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Naru, ikut aku. Aku menemukan sebuah tempat asyik, di sana ada permainan yang kau sukai!" Shikamaru menarik lengan Naruto, tapi tertahan karena lengan Naruto yang satunya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa, "Gila! Mirip adegan drama!" kata gadis itu.

"Kalian mau kemana? Ini sudah waktunya Naru untuk pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku mau main bersama Shika, kau pulanglah duluan." Kata Naruto. Dia hendak melepaskan cekalan tangan Sasuke. Tapi gadis itu mengernyit ketika lengannya dicekal dengan kuat oleh pria itu. "Bisa lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto. "Tidak. Kamu lupa apa yang aku katakan tadi?"

"Tapi, Shika …"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Master." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas. Naruto mendengus dalam hati. Sebenarnya siapa master-nya? Kenapa Sasuke malah memerintah Naruto? "Kalau kau ingin pergi, aku ikut denganmu."

Naruto mendengus, "Baiklah, kau ikut." Kata Naruto. Dia mengibaskan lengannya ketika cekalan Sasuke mengendur. Naruto menggamit lengan Shikamaru, "Ayo jalan, abaikan saja dia!" gumamnya pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berdehem. Dia bisa merasakan tengkuknya meremang. Apakah pria tadi memelototinya? Dia merasa seorang iblis sedang berusaha melubangi punggungnya dengan tatapan maut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru, dia siapa?"

"Kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan?"

Shikamaru garuk-garuk kepala, "Iya, tapi aku merasa dia seperti seorang suami yang mengawasi istrinya berjalan bersama mantan kekasihnya."

Naruto menjitak kepala nanas itu, "Sembarangan, siapa suami istri? Sekali lagi kau bicara melantur, aku tenggelamkan kau ke laut!"

Shikamaru menghela napas. Tadi ketika dia pergi ke pusat kota bersama Naruto untuk bermain di game center yang baru buka, pria itu hanya diam mengawasi Naruto. Dia menolak untuk ikut bermain, tetapi selalu mengikuti mereka. Well, mengikuti Naruto lebih tepatnya. Dan tatapan matanya, entah mengapa membuat Shikamaru merinding.

Bahkan ketika di jalan pulang pun, Shikamaru masih merasakan aura yang bikin merinding itu. Dia tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di belakang punggungnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto berjalan beriringan sedangkan Sasuke berjalan di belakang mereka. Seolah mengawasi.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah Naruto, Shikamaru melambaikan tangan pada Naruto yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Pemuda itu membungkuk pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri tegak di depan rumah, lalu segera pulang. Sang ibu sudah mengomel sejak tadi.

Sasuke masih mengamati keadaan sekitar rumah. Dia menghela napas sejenak, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana milik keluarga Namikaze.

Dia tidak bermaksud menakuti teman Naruto, hanya saja dia berusaha "membaca" siapa Shikamaru ini. Apakah dia punya niat jahat pada sang master? Tapi sepertinya tidak. Dia sudah mengawasi Shikamaru berjam-jam dan dia putuskan kalau Shikamaru itu tidak berbahaya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau kaku sekali pada Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka sedang makan malam.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengawasinya, apakah dia punya rencana jahat atau tidak. Aku disini untuk melindungimu, kamu tahu itu kan?" jelas Sasuke, sambil memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ck!" Naruto berdecak. "Kau berlebihan!" katanya, lalu mencomot satu ikan buatan Sasuke.

Buatan Sasuke? Yap, Sasuke yang memasak makan malam. Naruto tak paham dengan dapur dan segala urusannya. Dapur bukanlah wilayahnya. Naruto bersyukur ada Sasuke disini, karena ayahnya sedang pergi keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan mungkin dia akan kelaparan kalau saja tak ada Sasuke.

"Jadi, apakah menurutmu Shikamaru berbahaya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Dia tidak berbahaya."

Wajah Naruto berubah cerah, "Jadi aku bisa bermain dengannya, kan? Dia temanku sejak kecil!"

"Tentu saja." Kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berdekatan dengan Gaara."

Wajah Naruto yang semula cerah, mendadak berubah keruh, "Apa? Memangnya Gaara berbahaya? Dia membawa virus mematikan, begitu?" sindir Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana bisa kau bicara begitu?"

"Entahlah. Aku punya firasat tidak enak tentang dia."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Naruto sewot. Oke, dia akui. Dia _sedikit_ menyukai Gaara.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Instingku mengatakan begitu."

"Insting! Makan tuh insting!" Naruto menggebrak meja, lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya tanpa menghabiskan makannya. "Aku sudah kenyang! Mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Dia tidak suka Sasuke menjelekkan laki-laki yang disukainya. Dia sudah lama memperhatikan Gaara. Dan sekarang, Sasuke malah menjelekkannya dan menyuruhnya menjauhi Gaara?! Yang benar saja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela napas. Ini sudah dua hari Naruto mendiamkannya. Gadis itu tidak mau berbicara dengannya, dia selalu menghindar dan enggan menatap wajahnya. Sepertinya dia masih marah karena kejadian malam itu.

Sasuke bukanlah iblis penyabar, tapi entah mengapa dia tidak bisa marah pada masternya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memiliki master seorang gadis yang masih remaja. Dia ingat, pernah punya master seorang wanita, tapi masternya yang dulu sangat dewasa dan tak pernah ngambek. Sasuke pun hanya sebentar bersama wanita itu.

"Kamu masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia menghalangi Naruto yang hendak keluar rumah.

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tajam, "Ada perlu apa denganku? Tak usah bicara panjang lebar, aku sibuk. Lihat? Aku hampir terlambat!" Naruto menunjuk jam dinding dengan dagunya, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit. "Aku tidak mau berdesakan di kereta! Minggir!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kemudian terdengar helaan napasnya, "Kamu tidak ingin terlambat? Aku bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu, kalau kamu memintanya." Kata Sasuke. "Jadi permintaanmu tinggal satu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Itu permintaan sepele yang tidak berguna. Aku bisa naik kereta." Jawab Naruto ketus. "Minggirlah, Tuan Iblis!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Tuan Iblis, huh? Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu, Naru. Tapi kamu selalu mengabaikanku. Dan tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengabaikan aku."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengabaikanmu? Kau yang salah!"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, "Oh, jadi aku yang salah disini? Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Apakah aku harus berlutut sambil mencium punggung tanganmu?"

"Ya! Kau harus minta maaf seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng!"

"Baiklah." Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, lalu meraih tangan kanan gadis itu. Diciumnya punggung tangan gadis itu, lalu matanya menatap Naruto lembut. "Maafkan aku, Naru. Jangan marah lagi, oke?"

 **Deg!**

Naruto membeku. Demi apa, dia kan cuma bercanda!

Dan, apa-apaan tadi, kenapa jantungnya berdebar ketika Sasuke tersenyum? Sial. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jantungnya.

"Y-ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu." Naruto menarik tangannya yang masih dalam genggaman Sasuke yang entah mengapa terasa panas. "A-aku mau berangkat dulu. Aku tidak mau kau ikut ke sekolah! Aku akan memanggilmu kalau terjadi apa-apa." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, dia bisa merasakan pipinya yang menghangat. Shit! Pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Naruto segera berlari. Dia malu setengah mati! Bagaimana bisa wajahnya memerah hanya karena perlakuan aneh Sasuke? Gadis itu diam-diam mengelus punggung tangannya yang tadi dicium Sasuke. Demi apa, dia belum pernah dicium oleh laki-laki lain, selain ayahnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Sial. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum!"

"Naruto!"

Senyum Naruto mendadak lenyap ketika dia mendengar suara yang familiar. Dia menoleh ke belakang, "Gaara-senpai?" gumamnya, heran. Kenapa dia jalan kaki? Setahunya, Gaara selalu diantar jemput supir pribadi. Maklum, anak orang kaya.

"Selamat pagi, Naru!"

"Selamat pagi, Senpai!"

Gaara membenarkan letak ranselnya yang melorot, "Aku naik kereta hari ini. Mau berangkat bersama?" katanya. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto segera mengangguk, "Tentu saja!" _Rejeki nomplok_ , tambahnya dalam hati. "Kenapa tidak pakai supir pribadi, Senpai? Tumben naik kereta?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu aku diantar jemput? Tahu dari mana?"

Naruto menggigit bibir, tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan Gaara diam-diam, kan? "Ngg, itu … setiap hari aku berpapasan dengan Senpai yang baru turun dari mobil pribadi, di dekat gerbang sekolah."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Gaara. "Kenapa tidak menyapaku?"

Naruto meringis, dia tidak menjawab. Bagaimana bisa dia menyapa Gaara, kalau di sekolah ada perkumpulan–kalau tidak boleh disebut gang–yang menamakan diri Gaara Fans Club? Baru mendekat beberapa meter saja, gadis-gadis bermakeup tebal dan berambut digulung-gulung mirip tornado sudah memelototinya. Apa jadinya kalau dia nekat berbicara pada Gaara?

Belum lagi dia, Namikaze Naruto, gadis aneh yang suka usil, selalu menempel bersama tiga orang sahabatnya, malah mengajak Gaara berbicara! Duh, dia masih sayang nyawa.

Naruto mengenal Gaara ketika gadis berambut pirang itu tidak sengaja melempar sepatu milik Kiba, teman sekelasnya, dan jatuh tepat mengenai punggung Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh, tatapan seramnya menghentikan aksi konyol teman-teman Naruto.

Tapi Naruto yang lugu dan tidak mengerti pacar-pacaran, dengan entengnya meminta sepatu milik Kiba. Dia bilang maaf, lalu berlalu begitu saja. Tapi bagi Gaara, itu adalah sebuah kejadian ajaib. Belum pernah ada yang berani melemparnya, pakai sepatu pula!

Gaara mengancam Naruto, tapi gadsi itu tidak pernah takut. Dia selalu menganggap Gaara kakak kelas yang baik karena selalu menyapa Naruto di gerbang sekolah. Padahal niatnya, Gaara ingin memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Naruto diganggu sekelompok preman ketika dia baru pulang dari rumah Shikamaru. Dan Gaara menolongnya bagaikan seorang pahlawan. Sejak saat itu, Naruto naksir Gaara dan selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam. Dia tidak berani mendekat karena Gaara dikelilingi banyak gadis cantik dan galak.

Meskipun begitu, diam-diam Gaara sering mengajaknya berbicara. Gaara memang pemuda yang baik, Sasuke saja yang terlalu sensitif. Naruto mendengus mengingat perkataan Sasuke tempo hari.

"Kenapa, Naru?" Tanya Gaara.

Gadis itu buru-buru menggeleng. "T-tidak."

Mereka sedang ada di kereta. Jam segini adalah jam sibuk, dan sialnya kereta benar-benar padat. Naruto menahan napasnya ketika sadar tubuh Gaara hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari tubuhnya. Matanya melotot horror ketika kereta berguncang, kepalanya nyaris menubruk dada Gaara.

' _Sial, rejeki nomplok datangnya tidak kira-kira.'_ Batin Naruto.

Napas Naruto kembali tertahan. Bukan, bukan karena Gaara menciumnya atau dia mencium Gaara. Tapi ada sebuah tangan yang merayap, mengelus-elus pahanya. Tangan itu membelai pahanya dengan cara yang menjiikkan.

Naruto ingin menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia diraba-raba oleh orang tak dikenal. Gaara tidak melihatnya karena pemuda itu sedang memandang ke arah lain. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat Sasuke. _'Hati-hati di jalan'_. Kata-kata pria itu terngiang di telinga Naruto.

Detik itu juga, Naruto berbisik, "Sasuke … Sasuke … Tolong aku!" bisiknya, sambil menggenggam cincin di jari manisnya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga agar isakannya tidak lolos. Meskipun dia berteman dengan banyak laki-laki, dan dia juga sering berbuat usil, tapi Naruto tetaplah seorang gadis. Gadis remaja yang ingin dilindungi dan punya rasa takut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau aku patahkan!" Sebuah suara baritone yang familiar menelusup masuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto. Membuat gadis itu mendongak. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang mencengkram pergelangan tangan laki-laki tua dan gendut yang meraba-raba paha gadis itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Oh, kau tidak mengakui perbuatanmu? Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor polisi? Buktikan dirimu tidak bersalah di sana!" ancam Sasuke. Tatapan mata itu menusuk, terlihat mengerikan dan berbahaya.

"M-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" kata bapak tua itu. "A-aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Sasuke hendak memaki pria tua mesum itu, tapi seseorang menyentuh lengan bajunya. Naruto menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir gemetaran. Serta merta Sasuke melepaskan cekalannya pada pria tua itu, lalu sang pelaku pencabulan kabur secepatnya. Para penumpang kereta menatap jijik padanya, bahkan beberapa terang-terangan mengatainya.

"Naru–" Gaara bersuara. Dia bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sasukeeee … huuueeeee …" Naruto merengek, mengabaikan Gaara. Gadis berambut pirang itu memeluk Sasuke lalu menangis di dadanya. "A-aku takut! Hiks!" Gumamnya disela isak tangisnya.

"Ssshh, sudah, tidak apa-apa." Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto, melingkarkan lengannya dengan protektif ke tubuh mungil gadis itu. "Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu, Naru. Ada aku disini. Kamu aman." Katanya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke-san?" Tanya Gaara bingung. Dia tadi sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya jadi tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul, mengancam seorang pria tua, dan Naruto menangis. "Aku tidak tahu kau di kereta ini juga."

Sasuke menatap Gaara, tajam. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi bersamamu." Kata Sasuke. "Kau terlalu bodoh, bahkan tidak tahu caranya menjaga seorang gadis!" Tambahnya. Sebenarnya, diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. Ketika Gaara datang, dan dilihatnya wajah ceria Naruto, pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi … lihat apa yang terjadi!

"A-apa?" Gaara kaget, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba marah padanya?

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Semua orang terdiam, bahkan kereta itu ikut berhenti. Kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya kembali. Mata yang semula hitam itu berubah merah tua. Warnanya sama dengan batu di Crimson Ring.

Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto yang terdiam sambil memejamkan mata. Dia menghapus linangan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi sang gadis. Dia menghela napas, "Maaf, seharusnya aku menjagamu."

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto. Kemudian dia menghilang tanpa jejak, seolah ditelan bumi. Dan sedetik kemudian, semuanya kembali normal. Kereta melaju dengan kencang, terdengar suara orang-orang sedang mengobrol dan ada Gaara yang celingukan mencari Naruto yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Kemana gadis itu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil meneguk teh yang diberikan Sasuke. Gadis itu masih sesenggukan. Sepertinya dia masih shock.

Sasuke yang semula duduk di sebelahnya, tiba-tiba berjongkok di depan gadis itu, lalu menyentuh tangannya. "Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Nadanya masih datar dengan wajah yang datar pula, tapi Naruto tahu, ada kekhawatiran terselip di sana.

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu menyeka matanya yang masih basah, "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kaget." Kata Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di kereta itu? Setahuku kau berada di rumah."

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku ini hebat." Katanya.

Naruto mencebik, "Hebat apanya!" gumamnya. "Tapi terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku." Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa jadinya kalau Gaara-senpai melihatku dalam posisi seperti itu. Pasti malu berat!"

"Kamu lebih memikirkan malu, dari pada keselamatanmu?"

"Tidak juga, sih." Naruto meletakkan kaleng teh yang sudah kosong di atas bangku taman, lalu tangannya mengelus rambut Sasuke. "Terima kasih, ya."

Sasuke tertegun. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya, lalu berdiri. "Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kamu tidak mungkin masuk sekolah, kan? Kamu sudah sangat terlambat." Kata Sasuke. "Lagi pula sudah tugasku untuk menjagamu. Kamu adalah master-ku."

Senyum Naruto perlahan pudar. Ada rasa aneh yang menyusup ke dalam hatinya ketika Sasuke mengucapkan kata _'kamu adalah master-ku'_.

Perasaan aneh apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, kelasnya yang tadinya riuh dan berisik, mendadak hening. Naruto yang baru memasuki kelas tertegun diambang pintu. Teman-teman sekelasnya menatap aneh padanya. Seolah kepala Naruto tumbuh kepala baru.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Narutooooo! Kemana saja kau kemarin, hah? Bolos tidak mengajak kami!" Kiba berseru dari bangkunya.

Shikamaru terbangun dari mimpi indahnya di pojokan kelas, "Naruto? Kemana saja kau kemarin? Aku menghubungi ponselmu tapi tidak aktif." Tanyanya ketika Naruto sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Tumben kau bolos sekolah?"

"Aku tidak bolos, Kepala Nanas! Kemarin aku sakit."

"Hah? Sakit apa? Bukankah orang bodoh tidak gampang sakit?" Tanya Kiba. "Iya kan, Shino?"

Naruto menendang betis Kiba, "Enak saja mengataiku bodoh! Aku tidak bodoh!"

Kiba meringis mendapat tendangan manis dari Naruto, "Ya, tidak usah pakai tendang-tendang segala. Kau itu perempuan, bersikaplah manis. Seperti Sakura-chan!" kata Kiba. Dia mengirimkan cium jauh ketika Sakura menoleh, gadis berambut merah jambu itu membuat gerakan seolah-olah mau muntah.

Naruto tertawa keras, menertawakan nasib Kiba yang selalu ditolak gadis secantik Sakura. Well, Sakura termasuk gadis tercantik di sekolah yang selalu diperebutkan siswa. Padahal dia itu judes dan galak.

"Naru! Beritahu temanmu itu agar tidak menggangguku! Merusak mood saja!" Sakura berteriak pada Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak mempunyai teman perempuan, tapi dia akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Meskipun kelakuan Naruto kadang sama usilnya seperti anak-anak lelaki di kelas, tetapi ajaibnya mereka mau berteman dengan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-chan! Kiba jinak kok, dia sudah suntik rabies!" perkataan Naruto membuat seisi kelas tertawa keras, menertawakan Kiba. Sedangkan Kiba sendiri sudah pundung dipojokan kelas. "Man, aku kasihan pada Kiba yang selalu mengejar Sakura." Bisiknya pada Shikamaru yang sedang menutup matanya.

Mata kuaci itu terbuka, sambil menghela napas dia berkata pelan, tapi menusuk. "Seperti kau tidak sedang mengejar seseorang saja. Senpaaa~aai." Ucap Shikamaru, menirukan cara Naruto memanggil Gaara, tentunya dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Sialan! Aku tidak segenit itu, tahu!"

Sebagai seorang sahabat, Shikamaru mengingatkan. "Berhentilah, Naru. Gaara tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padamu." Katanya. "Berhentilah sebelum kau merasakan yang namanya patah hati."

Naruto pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. "Aku lapar. Nanti ke kantin enaknya makan apa, Shika?" tanya Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia sayang Shikamaru, tapi dia tidak suka jika sahabatnya itu mencampuri urusan pribadinya.

Shikamaru menghela napas lelah. Dia tahu Naruto itu keras kepala. Padahal dia pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kalau Gaara itu berciuman dengan Ino-senpai, kakak kelas yang cantiknya luar biasa. Mereka berciuman di gudang bekas yang sudah tidak terpakai. Saat itu Shikamaru sedang mencari sepatunya yang disembunyikan Kiba, dan tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan itu. Dalam hati Shikamaru mengutuk, jika sahabatnya tersakiti oleh laki-laki macam dia, Shikamaru tak akan segan menebas kepalanya.

Sepertinya Gaara dan Ino menjalin hubungan khusus, tapi entah mengapa selalu ditutupi.

Tiba saatnya jam istirahat. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Shino berjalan ke kantin dengan bercanda tidak jelas. Mereka berpapasan dengan Gaara dan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Naruto tidak berani memandang Gaara, dia masih malu soal kejadian di kereta tempo hari.

Ketahuan dilecehkan di depan gebetan, benar-benar memalukan!

"Naru!" Gaara memanggilnya. Dia mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk pergi duluan, kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri kaku. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyanya. "Boleh aku pinjam Naruto sebentar?"

"Silahkan! Dipinjam selamanya, atau dibawa ke penghulu juga tidak apa-apa, Senpai!" celetuk Kiba. Shikamaru membungkam mulut pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Silahkan, Senpai." Kata Shino, mewakili Shikamaru. "Kami duluan ke kantin, Naru. Nanti kau menyusul kami saja, akan aku pesankan kau makanan."

Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah. Pesankan aku ramen super pedas!" kata Naruto.

Shino mengangguk, lalu mengajak teman-temannya untuk ke kantin lebih dulu. Shikamaru menghela napas. Semoga saja sahabatnya itu segera sadar.

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan berdua ke taman di belakang sekolah. Taman itu sepi dan jarang dikunjungi siswa ataupun siswi lainnya. Kalaupun ada yang ke sini, kemungkinan mereka sepasang kekasih, atau ingin mengutarakan perasaan pada orang yang disukai.

"Jadi, mau bicara apa, Senpai?" tanya Naruto. Sumpah, dia gugup sekali ditatap begitu dalam oleh Gaara.

"Hari itu, kau kemana? Aku tak menemukanmu di kereta. Seolah kau menghilang ditelan bumi. Dan anehnya, kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke-san datang? Apakah dia kebetulan berada di kereta?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, masalahnya dia juga tidak paham karena ketika dia membuka mata, dia sudah berada di taman dengan posisi dia memeluk Sasuke seperti anak koala yang menempel pada induknya.

 **Blush!**

Wajah Naruto mendadak merah ketika mengingat kejadian di taman.

' _Sial!'_ Batin Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Eh? O-oh, tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Naruto tergeragap. Gadis itu memainkan kukunya sebentar, lalu menatap Gaara. "Senpai, bisa tidak, kita lupakan kejadian ke kereta? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Gaara menghela napas, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Maafkan aku sudah mengingatkanmu pada kejadian tidak mengenakkan seperti itu." Kata Gaara. Dia menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak segera menyadari apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Dia baru tahu ketika dia celingukan mencari Naruto, seseorang memberitahunya kalau gadis berambut pirang itu baru saja dilecehkan.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Senpai." Kata Naruto. Dia membungkuk sopan, "Permisi."

"Tunggu, Naru!" Gaara mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto menoleh, menatap tangannya yang dicekal Gaara dengan bingung, "Ya?"

Gaara merogoh sakunya, memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Aku ingin kau datang." Kata Gaara. Dia menyerahkan secarik undangan pesta ulang tahunnya. "Ajaklah teman-temanmu, karena aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu disana, dan kau adalah tamu special. Harus hadir!"

"T-tamu special?" Naruto membeo. Jadi, dia akan menjadi tamu special? Perasaan dia baru beberapa kali berbicara dengan Gaara.

"Ya, sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku tahu kau gadis yang berbeda. Kau tidak agresif seperti gadis-gadis di sekolah ini. Jadi kau akan menjadi tamu specialku." Katanya. "Jadi, kau akan datang, kan?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto mengangguk, "Ya! Pasti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, mengacak isi lemarinya. Dia merutuki kebodohannya karena menerima undangan dari Gaara tanpa berpikir panjang. Apa sebaiknya dia tidak usah datang, ya? Ah, tidak, tidak. Gaara pasti kecewa padanya. Gaara bilang dia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu, dan Naruto harus datang karena dia adalah tamu special.

"Kira-kira Senpai akan mengumumkan apa, ya?" Naruto menggigiti kukunya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Gaara umumkan nanti. Diam-diam dia berharap, "Apa Senpai akan menembakku, ya?" gumamnya, tiba-tiba dia tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila. "Mana mungkin! Mimpi!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Naru?" Sasuke masuk ke kamar gadis itu tanpa mengetuk pintu, membuat sang gadis menjerit kaget.

"Sasuke! Ketuk pintu sebelum masuk!" kata Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau aku sedang berganti baju, hah?! Aku bisa rugi besar!"

"Rugi besar?" beo Sasuke. "Lagi pula pintu kamar ini tidak tertutup, untuk apa aku mengetuk pintunya." Kata pria tampan itu. "Kenapa kamu mengacak isi lemarimu?" tambahnya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Well, aku diundang ke pesta ulang tahun temanku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus memakai baju apa. Aku tidak punya gaun, dress, atau apalah itu namanya. Aku hanya punya kaus, celana jeans, dan celana pendek. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli baju baru."

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang mondar-mandir di kamarnya. "Mau aku bantu?" tawarnya.

"Bantu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Permintaanmu masih ada dua, ingat?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia berpikir. Agaknya gadis itu sedikit tak rela untuk memakai permintaannya. Diam-diam, gadis itu tak ingin perpisah dengan Sasuke. Dia _sedikit_ menyayangi pria itu. Ingat ya, sedikit!

Tapi …

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan menggunakan satu permintaanku." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Tidak apa, masih ada satu permintaan lagi, kan? Dia hanya perlu berhati-hati, jangan sampai dia mengajukan permintaan apapun pada Sasuke.

"Katakanlah."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik napas panjang. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin … aku memakai dress yang sederhana tapi cantik, lengkap dengan riasan tipis yang tidak berlebihan, dengan sepatu yang nyaman dipakai tapi tetap cantik. Aku ingin pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Gaara-senpai."

Sasuke sempat tertegun mendengar permintaan Naruto. Sial, gadis itu tadi tidak mengatakan ingin pergi ke pesta Gaara! Laki-laki bodoh yang bahkan tidak sanggup menjaga sang master!

Tapi … nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau tak mau, dia harus mengabulkan permintaan Naruto.

"Tetap pejamkan matamu, Naru. Jangan dibuka sebelum aku perintahkan."

Naruto tetap memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba, cincin merah di jari manis Naruto berkedip-kedip. Kemudian, kepulan asap muncul dari kaki Naruto, merambat naik sampai ke kepala sang gadis. Asap itu begitu pekat sampai menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, asap tebal itu perlahan menipis. Sosok Naruto mulai terlihat. Gadis itu memakai simple dress berwarna biru tua, dengan wedges setinggi lima senti sehingga masih nyaman digunakan. Rambut pirangnya dikepang dengan bentuk yang cantik dan sedikit rumit. Semuanya terkesan simple, namun Naruto terlihat sangat cantik.

"Buka matamu." Kata Sasuke.

Ketika gadis itu membuka matanya, Sasuke menahan napasnya. Dia tidak menyangka, gadis cerewet dan tukang rajuk ini bisa menjelma menjadi gadis yang cantik, dengan sedikit polesan. Diam-diam iblis dari Immortal World itu mendengus, sedikit tidak rela Naruto ingin terlihat cantik karena laki-laki lain.

"Sasuke! Kau ajaib sekali! Keren!" Naruto mematut dirinya di depan kaca. "Aku cantik sekali!" Gadis itu sibuk mematut dirinya, hingga tidak menyadari perubahan ekspesi di wajah Sasuke yang biasa datar itu.

"Kamu memang cantik." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dia bilang begitu, tapi nadanya sedingin es.

"Hah?" beo Naruto. "Kau bilang apa barusan?" Gadis itu berputar, menatap Sasuke. Dia mengorek telinganya pakai kelingking, "Ah, sepertinya aku salah dengar." Gumam Naruto, pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu kembali mematut dirinya, kemudian tidak sengaja melirik pantulan Sasuke di cermin. Dia baru sadar ternyata Sasuke sedang memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan tajam. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu?

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa kau marah, aku meminta ini?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak." Katanya. "Kamu pergi jam berapa? Siapa yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu? Apa aku perlu ikut?"

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi Shika akan menjemputku." Kata Naruto. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sasuke. Kau baik sekali padaku."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia mengalihkan tatapannya, berlalu begitu saja dari kamar gadis itu tanpa bersuara. Aneh sekali, padahal biasanya Sasuke selalu memberikan wejangan dan ceramah tiada henti sebelum Naruto melangkah keluar rumah.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin dia sedang PMS." Katanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto meringis. Pesta Gaara benar-benar meriah dan mewah. Pesta ulang tahun ke tujuh belas saja, pakai acara menyewa gedung hotel. Untung saja ada Sasuke, jadi dia tak perlu malu melangkah ke dalam gedung mewah ini.

Baju yang dia kenakan tidak kalah cantiknya dengan gaun-gaun yang dikenakan gadis-gadis kaya di seberang sana.

"Naru, kau mau minum? Aku haus. Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu kalau kau mau." Kata Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangguk, "Iya. Aku sedang pakai sepatu setinggi menara Tokyo, nih. Tolong, ya."

Kiba tertawa, "Salah sendiri sok pakai sepatu tinggi, pakai dress segala! Biasanya kau cuma pakai sneakers, kaus dan celana jeans!" celetuk Kiba.

"Diam kau! Aku sudah cantik begini, masih diejek juga! Dasar teman sialan!" gerutu Naruto. Tapi sebenarnya dia agak menyesal sudah dandan secantik ini. Banyak teman-teman di sekolah yang mengejeknya, katanya dia mirip Cinderella. Sialan!

Kerusuhan Kiba dan Naruto terhenti oleh suara Gaara yang memenuhi ruangan. "Teman-temanku semua. Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku sangat menghargai kesediaan kalian semua untuk meluangkan waktu menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku yang tidak seberapa ini." Kata Gaara.

Beberapa orang, termasuk Naruto, mendengus. _Tidak seberapa, katanya?_

"Selain acara ulang tahun ini, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Aku… akan bertunangan dengan seseorang." Katanya, sengaja diberi jeda untuk mempersilahkan seluruh orang yang ada disana berseru kaget, sesuai dugaannya. "Gadis ini, adalah gadis pertama yang bisa merebut hatiku. Dia berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Di saat semua gadis mendekatiku dengan agresif, dia malah cuek denganku. Mungkin selama ini kalian mengira aku dingin pada gadis-gadis, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaan gadisku. Gadis yang sangat aku cintai. Sebenarnya aku ingin melamarmu untuk langsung aku nikahi, tapi sebaiknya kita tunangan saja dulu." Seluruh penghuni gedung riuh mendengar ucapan Gaara yang terdengar romantis.

"Dan sekarang, kemarilah, naik ke podium bersamaku. Gadisku tercinta …"

Naruto menahan napasnya, senyum terkembang di bibirnya. _Jangan-jangan_ …

"… Yamanaka Ino."

Senyum gadis itu serta merta lenyap. Jadi, Gaara dengan Ino-senpai? Gadis itu menunduk memandang ujung sepatunya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Seharusnya dia berhenti. Seharusnya dia berhenti mengejar Gaara. Pemuda itu hanya bersikap baik padanya, tidak lebih.

Seharusnya Naruto sadar diri.

Ketika gadis itu mendongak, dia bertatapan mata dengan Gaara. Sambil memeluk Ino yang menangis haru, pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu dia tersenyum pada siapa. Dia tidak berani berharap lagi.

"Kiba, kau tahu Shika pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sibuk menyoraki Gaara.

"Eh? Tidak tahu." Jawab pemuda itu.

Naruto menghela napas, "Katakan pada Shika, aku pulang duluan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiba, Naruto segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Saksi bisu hancurnya hati seorang Namikaze Naruto. Gadis itu juga tidak menyadari tatapan bingung Gaara.

Ketika dia sampai di luar gedung, Naruto tak sanggup membendung tangisnya. Dia duduk di anak tangga, lalu menangis sendirian disana. Dia mengelus cincin berbatu merah itu, kemudian memanggil nama Sasuke dalam isak tangisnya.

Pria tampan itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto, dengan tatapan bingung. Dia berjongkok, lalu menangkup wajah sembab Naruto. Gadis cantik itu menangis.

"Hei, katakan padaku, kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya, "Bukankah kamu menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Gaara?" Sasuke menghapus linangan air mata Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ga-Gaara … hiks!" Naruto tak sanggup mengucapkan kata-katanya. Dia sesenggukan dan susah berkata-kata.

Melihat keadaan gadis itu yang menyedihkan, amarah Sasuke seakan menggelegak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia akan menghajar siapapun. SIAPAPUN yang berani membuat Naruto menangis seperti ini. "Apa yang sudah dilakukan Gaara? Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya!" Bisiknya. Gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk, menahan emosi.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. A-aku yang salah! A-aku yang salah! Aku mau pulang. Bawa aku pulang, Sasuke! A-aku mau pulang!" rengek Naruto. Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke yang sedang berjongkok di anak tangga dengan erat. Gadis itu masih menangis.

Iblis yang sudah merubah warna matanya menjadi merah tua itu memejamkan mata, lalu menghela napas berat. Ketika dia membuka mata, mata itu sudah kembali menjadi hitam.

"Baiklah, kita pulang." Sasuke membimbing Naruto untuk berdiri, lalu dia menggendong gadis itu ala pengantin. "Berpegangan padaku dengan erat, lalu pejamkan matamu." Katanya. Sasuke mencium puncak kepala gadis itu sekali, lalu sama seperti kejadian di kereta, mereka menghilang seolah ditelan bumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian? Gaje ya? Layak dilanjutkan nggak?**

 **Rencananya sih ini twoshot doang, part selanjutnya udah diketik, tinggal dipoles sedikit. Semoga saya ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan bagian keduanya. Soalnya, saya sibuk banget. Saya sempatkan menulis untuk mengurangi stress sekaligus untuk mengobati rindu pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Juga kalian *kedipmanjah***

 **Oh ya, kenapa disini Sasu(fem)Naru? Soalnya… (ini juga salah satu penyebab kenapa saya belum melanjutkan fic saya yang lain). Salah seorang teman saya mengatakan. "Kok kamu nulis genre YAOI? Nggak takut dosa? Gimana kalo cowokmu ternyata cium-cium atau begituan sama cowok lain?"**

 **Dan itu bikin saya berpikir keras. Apakah ternyata selama ini saya salah? Saya suka YAOI dan kebetulan suka menulis. Saya galau, teman-teman. Saya ingin berhenti nulis YAOI tapi susah… apalagi Sasuke dan Naruto itu chemistry-nya kuat banget. #halah!**

 **Kalo saya sih sekarang mencoba untuk bikin Sasu(fem)Naru. Ada masukan atau saran? Hahahahaha maaf yak, galau mulu guenya :')**

 **Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Permintaan Terakhir

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Kalo punya saya, SasuNaru bakalan nikah. Hahahahaha XD**

 **.**

 **The Crimson Ring © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : SASU(FEM)NARU, OOC (sudah jelas, ini fanfiksi BUKAN MANGA ASLI), alur kecepetan, gak jelas, typo(s), dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Harap maklum, ya.**

 **.**

 **Note: SEMUA karakter disini bakalan OOC ya, jadi jangan kaget! Saya tidak ingin diprotes karena OOC.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Naruto tidak sengaja menemukan cincin cantik berbatu merah tua di pinggir sungai. Siapa sangka, cincin itu ternyata dihuni seorang iblis. Iblis itu bahkan menawarkan Naruto tiga permintaan yang sanggup mengabulkan segalanya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto yang masih tertutup rapat.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Sang iblis tampan kembali mengetuk pintu kayu itu, karena masih belum ada jawaban. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, namun sang master belum keluar dari kamarnya. Untunglah hari ini hari minggu, jadi sang master tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah.

"Naru." Sasuke memanggil. "Keluarlah, kamu belum makan apapun sejak semalam." Sang iblis berusaha membujuk. Sasuke menghela napas lelah, kemudian bersandar pada dinding kamar Naruto. Sepertinya sang master belum mau keluar kamar.

' _Kenapa aku repot mengurusi anak manusia? Aneh sekali. Dan yang lebih aneh, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Naru, kalau kamu tidak mau membuka pintu ini, aku yang akan masuk ke dalam!" ancamnya. Sasuke hendak membuka kamar itu, tapi ternyata pintunya terkunci dari dalam. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuka pintu sialan ini?"

Pria tampan itu menutup matanya, lalu cahaya merah muncul dari telapak tangannya. Ajaib! Pintu yang semula terkunci itu terbuka!

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar, keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati sang master bergelung dengan selimut tebal. Mirip telur dadar. "Naru! Bangun!" Sasuke mendekat, langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar isak tangis sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau masuk kemari, iblis bodoh!" teriak Naruto. Teriakan itu terdengar lemah karena teredam selimut, tapi Sasuke bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Keluar! Aku ingin sendiri!"

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian duduk bersila di pinggir futon sang gadis, "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Bangunlah, makan sesuatu. Nanti kamu sakit." Sasuke berkata dengan sabar.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi kamu belum makan apapun. Apa kamu ingin membuat ayahmu khawatir? Beliau sedang bekerja keluar kota. Kamu pikir, bagaimana perasaannya jika tahu anak gadisnya sakit?"

Naruto menurunkan sedikit selimutnya hingga wajahnya terlihat.

"Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem. Dia menggigit bagian dalam bibir bawahnya. Bukan apa-apa, tapi wajah sang master sekarang benar-benar membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum?!" Naruto membentak. "Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

Sasuke yang sedang berusaha keras menahan tawanya, berdehem sekali lagi. "Kamu tidak ingin melihat wajahmu di cermin?" katanya.

"Wajahku?" Naruto bangkit, lalu berdiri di depan cermin yang menempel di tembok kamarnya. "GYAAAAAAAA! HANTU!"

"Pfffttttt!" Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Dia tak peduli lagi, wajah sang master benar-benar lucu dan aneh. "Itu wajahmu, Naru! Bukan hantu!" katanya.

Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Sialan kau! Jangan tertawa!" katanya, sambil bersungut-sungut.

Naruto kembali melirik pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya … mengenaskan. Kedua matanya membengkak hingga membuat matanya menjadi sipit, dengan sisa-sisa lelehan air mata. Terdapat bayangan hitam di bawah matanya karena dia tidak tidur semalaman, sibuk menangisi Gaara. Wajahnya pucat, bibirnya membengkak karena semalaman dia menggigiti bagian bawah bibirnya untuk menahan perihnya luka di hati. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, mirip sarang burung.

"Kenapa wajahku mengenaskan begini?" gumamnya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang masih tertawa. Diam-diam gadis itu ikut tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Sasuke tertawa. Dan iblis itu terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan jika ada senyum di wajahnya. Gadis itu menggaruk rambutnya, lalu kembali berbaring di futon. "Kau itu pagi-pagi membuat kehebohan!" katanya.

"Kenapa aku? Kamu adalah penyebab kehebohan ini, Naru. Bukan aku." Balas Sasuke. Tawanya sudah mereda. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah." Katanya. Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang dipenuhi sticker bintang-bintang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin sekarang aku sudah lompat ke sungai."

"Kamu berlebihan."

Kening gadis itu mengerut, "Ini wajar, tahu. Memangnya kau tidak pernah patah hati?" tanyanya.

"Patah hati? Apa itu?"

Naruto terlonjak bangun, "Kau tidak tahu patah hati? Bagaimana kalau cinta? Kau tahu cinta, kan?" gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir. "Cinta? Aku pernah dengar, tapi tidak pernah merasakannya." Jawab pria itu. "Cinta itu seperti apa?"

"Hmm …" Naruto menyentuh dagunya, ikut berpikir. "Cinta itu saat dimana kau sangat menyayangi seseorang, kau akan marah jika orang itu disakiti, dan ada perasaan tak rela jika kau harus berpisah dengannya. Lalu, kau akan mengorbankan segalanya untuk orang itu, termasuk nyawamu sendiri." Kata Naruto, berusaha menjelaskan sekenanya. Masalahnya dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa itu cinta. "Aku sendiri tidak yakin, apa itu cinta."

"Kalau kamu tidak yakin apa itu cinta, bagaimana kamu tahu kalau yang kamu rasakan itu adalah cinta?"

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, lalu duduk menghadap Sasuke, "Biasanya, ya, jantungmu akan berdebar lebih kencang ketika kau berdekatan dengan orang yang kau suka. Lalu, kau akan merasa tidak suka bahkan marah jika orang itu berdekatan dengan pria lain, selain dirimu. Lalu … apa lagi, ya?" Naruto tampak berpikir keras, "Kau selalu ingin bersamanya, mengobrol dengannya, pokoknya begitu, deh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan satu persatu. Ikuti saja kata hatimu."

"Kenapa aneh sekali?"

"Cinta memang aneh. Cinta bisa menjadi kekuatanmu, tapi juga bisa menjadi kelemahanmu. Oh, dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kadang-kadang kau akan merasa senang hanya dengan mendengar suara gadis yang kau sukai, atau merasa senang hanya dengan melihat senyum di wajah gadis itu."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Begitu."

"Jadi, apa kau pernah merasakan yang seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ada sesuatu yang melarangnya untuk berbicara jujur. "Tidak." Katanya. Matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan.

"Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal cinta itu hal yang indah." Kata Naruto. Entah mengapa, gadis itu merasa kecewa. "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan? Kau mau? Temani aku berkeliling kota!"

"Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum manis, lalu beranjak untuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tangan itu menyentuh dada kirinya, "Kenapa jantungku berdebar ketika melihat Naru tersenyum?" tanyanya, entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Mungkinkah …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan. Hari sedang cerah. Jalanan terlihat padat meskipun sekarang adalah hari libur. Sepertinya penduduk kota tak ingin melewatkan cuaca sebaik ini.

"Kamu mau kemana, Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja untuk memperbaiki suasana hati." Jawabnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar, aku mau beli es krim. Kau mau es krim?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Naruto membeli es krim di kedai terdekat. Kebetulan kedai es krim itu adalah kedai langganannya sejak dia masih kecil. Naruto sudah mengenal bapak penjual es krim itu dengan baik. Seperti biasa, gadis itu membeli es krim strawberry.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sedang bingung. Bingung karena dia merasa aneh dengan perasaannya. Dia memang patah hati ketika Gaara lebih memilih Ino, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau rasa sakit yang dia rasakan tidak separah bayangannya. Dia pikir, hidupnya akan berakhir ketika Gaara memilih gadis lain. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil memperhatikan sesuatu. Gadis itu diam-diam tersenyum. Apakah karena ada Sasuke?

Setelah menerima es krimnya, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke. "Maaf menunggu." Katanya.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Ketika memasuki pusat kota, jalanan terasa semakin padat oleh pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Naruto sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah kaki Sasuke karena tubuh mungilnya terus terhalang oleh orang yang berbadan lebih besar.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika tak merasakan keberadaan Naruto di sebelahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Naruto tertinggal. Dia mengulurkan tangan ketika Naruto berhasil mencapai tempatnya berdiri, "Pegang tanganku, jalanan mulai padat."

Naruto terperangah, tapi tak lama kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, "M-maaf merepotkan." Katanya. Gadis manis itu menunduk, menatap tangannya yang digenggam dengan erat oleh tangan Sasuke.

Telapak tangan Sasuke jauh lebih besar dari tangannya. Terasa hangat, kuat, dan entah mengapa terasa nyaman dan aman. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, tiba-tiba dia merasa malu dan sangat ingin tersenyum. Dia tidak tahu kalau bergandengan tangan bisa sesenang ini. Padahal dia sering bergandengan tangan dengan Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, dan juga ayahnya.

"Kenapa kamu tersenyum?"

"Hah?" Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut, "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang senang." Jawabnya. Pipi gadis itu menghangat, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat, ketika melihat pipi gadis itu memerah. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu. Entah mengapa, dia tak ingin melepaskan tangan mungil ini.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?"

"Taman bermain?"

"Ya! Disana ada berbagai macam permainan seru!" Kata Naruto bersemangat. "Ada roller coaster, dan lainnya. Ada rumah hantu juga. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya. Ayo ke sana."

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk ke taman bermain. Di sana, mereka mencoba berbagai macam permainan yang menurut mereka seru. Well, menurut Naruto, sih. Sasuke hanya menuruti keinginan Naruto saja. Ada perasaan senang yang tak bisa dijelaskan ketika dia melihat senyum di wajah gadis manis tukang rajuk itu.

Setelah puas bermain, Naruto yang kelelahan memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

"Aduh, aku capek! Tapi aku senang!" kata Naruto, ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman. "Kau tidak lelah, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

Naruto mendengus, "Hmph! Sombong!" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresinya berubah seketika, ketika dia melihat dua orang remaja yang dikenalnya. "Astaga! Gawat! Celaka 45!"

"Apanya yang celaka, Naru?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri, menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "S-Sasuke, sebaiknya kita segera–"

"Naru-chan?" sebuah suara lembut menyapa.

 _Terlambat!_ gumam Naruto dalam hati. "Oh, hai, Sakura." Katanya. Ternyata dua orang remaja itu adalah Sakura dan Kiba. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Mencuci baju!" Celetuk Kiba. "Kemana saja kau, hah? Aku meneleponmu ratusan kali tapi tidak tersambung."

Naruto meringis, "Ponselku rusak, tidak bisa menyala. Kau tahu kan, biaya perbaikan ponsel itu mahal?" jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sebenarnya sih, dia lupa mengisi ulang baterai karena sibuk menangisi Gaara.

"Kau mengajak siapa, Naru-chan?" tanya Sakura. Mata hijau gadis itu melotot, "Eh, itu kan … si bodyguard ganteng!" bisiknya pada Naruto.

"Dia bukan bodyguard, dia keponakan ayahku, sedang berlibur di sini."

Mata Sakura berbinar, "Kenalkan aku padanya!" Tanpa permisi, Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "Hai! Kenalkan, aku Sakura, teman sekelas Naruto!" katanya.

"Hei!" Seru Naruto.

Kiba menarik lengan Naruto, "Biarkan saja. Ayo, main bersamaku!" katanya. Dia menyeret Naruto menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang meladeni berbagai pertanyaan dari Sakura. Gadis itu mendengus kesal. Kenapa Sasuke meladeni Sakura, sih?!

"Ne, Kiba. Kenapa kau bersama Sakura? Kalian kencan?"

"Kencan bisulmu pecah!" gerutu Kiba. "Kami kesini bersama teman-teman yang lain, tapi mereka berpencar entah kemana. Dan aku merasa ada di surga ketika hanya berduaan saja dengan dengan Sakura-chan. Sampai kau dan si ganteng itu muncul! Merusak suasana!"

Naruto menggeplak kepala Kiba, "Enak saja! Kau dan Sakura yang merusak kencanku, tahu!"

"Heee?" Kiba berseru heran. "Jadi kau berkencan dengannya?"

Naruto memajukan bibirnya, "Tidak juga, sih. Ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa saja." Kata Naruto. Apanya yang kencan? Sasuke bahkan hanya diam, mengekor kemana pun dia pergi. "Hari ini panas sekali, ya?" katanya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kiba melepaskan topi yang dipakainya, "Iya, matahari sedang terik. Nih, pakai topiku." Kiba memakaikan topi itu pada sahabatnya. "Lumayan, jadi kau tidak kepanasan."

"Wah, kau perhatian juga!" Kata Naruto, sambil tertawa.

"Sialan kau!" balas Kiba, sambil merangkul bahu Naruto. Kebiasaannya yang sulit dihilangkan, sama seperti Shikamaru yang sering menggandeng atau merangkul Naruto seenaknya. Naruto itu gadis yang manja dan suka merajuk, mereka semua menganggap Naruto seperti adik sendiri.

"Cieeeee!" Suara Sakura terdengar dari balik punggung. Kiba dan Naruto menoleh, mereka kaget ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan di belakang mereka. "Romantis sekali kalian berdua! Aku tidak menyangka Kiba perhatian sekali pada Naruto!"

Naruto hendak membantah, tapi urung dilakukan ketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat menyeramkan. "K-kenapa kalian mengikuti kami?" katanya.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin berduaan saja dengan Kiba?" Sakura kembali menggoda.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, kebiasaannya ketika sedang merajuk, "Bukan seperti itu! Sakura-chan!" Dia merasa salah tingkah, masalahnya tatapan Sasuke benar-benar menusuk. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap pria itu. "A-aku mau pulang saja, ah. Ini topimu! Bye!" Setelah menyerahkan topi itu pada Kiba, Naruto segera berlari. Menghindari ketiga manusia itu, terutama Sasuke.

"Yaaaaah, dia ngambek. Jangan menggodanya, Sakura. Dia itu kalau sudah merajuk susah sekali untuk membujuknya." Kata Kiba.

"Kata siapa? Berikan saja dia satu mangkuk ramen jumbo ekstra pedas, maka dia akan melupakan seluruh kekesalannya padamu!" Kata Sakura sambil tertawa. Tawanya terhenti ketika Sasuke berjalan pergi, mengikuti Naruto. "Ah, mau kemana, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menoleh, melirik tajam pada Sakura, "Kemana pun aku pergi, bukan urusanmu, Nona!" katanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terperangah dan Kiba yang sibuk menahan tawa.

Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan terburu-buru sambil meremas tali tasnya kuat-kuat. Selain malu, dia juga kesal pada Sakura. Dia tidak suka digoda seperti itu. Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah peduli jika ada teman yang menggodanya berpacaran dengan Kiba, Shino, bahkan Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang, entah kenapa dia tidak suka. Apa karena ada Sasuke? Entahlah.

"Naru!"

Naruto berseru kaget ketika ada yang mencekal tangannya. Dia berbalik, "Sasuke?"

"Ck!" Pria itu berdecak kesal, "Kenapa kamu meninggalkan aku? Kamu mau pulang sekarang? Memangnya sudah puas bermain?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas, "Sudah. Ayo pulang, aku capek."

Giliran Sasuke yang menghela napas, "Kamu marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kamu yang marah? Seharusnya aku yang marah!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke menaikkan intonasi suaranya. "Aku tidak suka kamu berdekatan dengan–" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Sial, hampir saja dia kelepasan bicara!

Alis Naruto terangkat sebelah, "Berdekatan dengan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke berdehem, "Tidak." Katanya, lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak suka dibuat penasaran, mengejar Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam, tidak ingin melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus. Biar saja Naruto penasaran selamanya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menghela napas. Dia benar-benar malas ke sekolah. Bukan karena dia malas belajar, tapi lebih karena malas bertemu dengan Gaara. Hatinya masih belum siap. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Gaara.

"Naru! Wajahmu kusut sekali." Kata Kiba.

"Kiba. Wajahmu jelek sekali." Balas Naruto.

"Sialan!" maki Kiba, "Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Tumben kau jadi anak baik hari ini? Tidak berisik seperti biasanya."

Sang gadis menggeleng, "Bukan masalah besar, hanya masalah remaja. Kau tidak akan mengerti." Jawabnya.

"Memangnya aku sudah tua!" Kiba memukul pelan kepala Naruto menggunakan pulpen, kemudian mereka tertawa seperti orang gila.

Naruto bersyukur dia memiliki sahabat seperti Kiba, Shikamaru dan satu lagi Shino. Biarpun kepribadian mereka berbeda, tapi mereka selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Berbicara tentang sahabat, dia belum melihat batang hidung Shikamaru. Kemana dia?

"Shika kemana, Shino?"

Shino, yang sedang duduk sambil membaca manga menjawab dengan nada datar, "Dia sedang latihan basket. Sebentar lagi kan ada pertandingan antar sekolah." Jawabnya. "Kau sudah sarapan? Ini." Pemuda pendiam itu menyerahkan sekotak kue pada Naruto, "Dari ibuku."

"Woaaah! Terima kasih, Shino! Kau dan ibumu memang yang terbaik!" Naruto membuka kotak itu, lalu memakan isinya. "Enak sekali! Kiba, kau mau?"

Ketika Naruto dan Kiba sibuk berebut kue, sebuah suara cempreng khas anak perempuan menginterupsi, "Naru-chan! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriaknya dari ambang pintu.

Ketiga kepala berbeda warna rambut itu menoleh ke arah pintu, dimana Aya-chan, salah satu teman sekelas Naruto berteriak. "Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Gaara-senpai."

"WHAT?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Muncrat, setan!" Kiba ikut berteriak, karena kue di dalam mulut Naruto menyembur ke wajahnya.

Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya. "Dewi Kerang, kenapa dia mencariku ke kelas segala?" gumam Naruto. Gadis itu berdehem, merapihkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan lalu berjalan ke luar kelas setelah mengancam Kiba, "Jangan habiskan kueku, atau aku cukur rambutmu sampai botak!"

Naruto menggigit bibirnya ketika berhadapan dengan Gaara. Pesona pemuda itu ternyata masih kuat, masih menyilaukan sekaligus menyakitkan. _Hati adek belum siap, bang!_

"Ada apa, Senpai?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis. Jarang-jarang dia tersenyum. "Hmm … sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengernyit bingung, "Maksudnya? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat yang lebih sepi?" tanya Gaara.

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung, "Di sini kan sepi? Tidak terlalu ramai." Katanya.

"Iya, tapi …" Gaara melirik ke jendela di sebelah kirinya, disana ada teman-teman Naruto berjejer. Seolah mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Naruto dan Gaara. "Teman-temanmu ..."

 **BRAK!**

Naruto menggebrak kaca jendela, membuat teman-temannya berhamburan. Bahkan Gaara berjengit kaget. Naruto berlari ke arah pintu, "Kembali ke kandang! Jangan keluar kalau pawang kalian belum datang!" teriaknya pada teman-temannya. Pawang adalah sebutan dari Naruto untuk Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas mereka.

Gaara tertawa tanpa suara. Dia pernah dengar kalau kelas Naruto berisi anak-anak nakal dan berandalan, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu kalau kelas Naruto akan selucu itu. Teman-teman di kelas Gaara semuanya baik, tapi dia tahu mereka hanya segan padanya, ada juga yang pura-pura baik.

"Senpai, bisa tidak kita bicara disini saja?" tanya Naruto. Dia tidak sanggup kalau harus berduaan saja dengan Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas, "Baiklah." Katanya. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena tidak menyadari perasaanmu."

Naruto melotot, "A-a-apa? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Well, sehabis acara itu, temanmu yang bernama Shikamaru mendatangiku. Dia marah, bahkan hampir meninjuku karena berani membuatmu bersedih. Dia bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, tapi aku malah mengundangmu ke acara ulang tahunku, bahkan mengumumkan pertunanganku dengan Ino di depanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang aku anggap teman baikku. Dan aku ingin, momen bahagiaku disaksikan oleh orang yang aku sayangi. Tapi … aku tidak tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Sungguh, maafkan aku!"

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia bingung. Di satu sisi, dia masih marah dan kecewa pada Gaara, tapi disisi lain, dia masih sayang pada pemuda itu. Gadis itu menghela napas, "Sudahlah, Senpai. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Berbahagialah, kau pantas bahagia bersama Ino-senpai. Ayahku pernah berkata untuk tidak mengambil apapun yang bukan milikku, sekalipun aku sangat menginginkannya. Itu juga berlaku untukmu, Senpai. Kau bukan punyaku."

Gaara tersenyum. Gadis ini memang luar biasa. Sayang sekali hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh Ino. Kalau tidak, mungkin Naruto lah yang akan dinikahinya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kita tetap berteman?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ehem!" Deheman seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka. "Masuk ke kelas, Namikaze!" Uh-oh, ternyata Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas Naruto sudah sampai. Guru berwajah malas tapi galak dan selalu terlambat itu melirik Gaara, "Ada urusan apa kau ke gedung kelas sepuluh, Sabaku-kun?" tanyanya.

Gaara hendak menjawab, tapi keduluan Naruto. "Eh, Pawang–eh, maksudku, Sensei! Kau tambah ganteng saja! Silahkan masuk, selamat datang di kelas penuh cinta, kelas 10-3!" ucapnya asal. Teman-temannya tertawa mengikik melihat tingkah Naruto. Dia memberi isyarat agar Gaara segera pergi sebelum terkena masalah. "Ayo, ayo!" dia mendorong punggung Kakashi untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Benar-benar murid kurang ajar!

Setelah Naruto duduk tenang di kursinya, Kakashi memberi pengumuman penting mengenai festival sekolah. Acara tahunan yang rutin diadakan sekolah Naruto untuk mengembangkan kreatifitas murid-muridnya.

Mereka berdiskusi tentang tema yang akan diambil. Dan sudah diputuskan, mereka akan membuka "Maid Café".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, hari ini aku pulang terlambat." Kata Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Pulang terlambat?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu membawa makanan ke meja kotetsu dimana Naruto duduk manis sambil menunggu makanannya matang, "Memangnya kamu mau kemana?"

Naruto menyumpit sayuran yang baru saja dibawakan Sasuke, "Iya, aku akan berbelanja bersama Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan dan teman-teman lainnya untuk persiapan festival sekolah." Naruto menjelaskan.

"Festival sekolah? Apa itu?"

"Di tempatmu tidak ada festival sekolah?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Sepertinya tidak. Sekolah saja tidak ada."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu kembali menjelaskan. "Festival sekolah itu acara tahunan yang diadakan setiap sekolah untuk mengembangkan kreatifitas murid, ada yang membuka stand makanan, stand hiburan, dan lain-lain. Kelasku akan membuka café. Namanya Maid Café."

"Oh, begitu."

"Datanglah ke sekolahku, Sasuke. Acara ini terbuka untuk umum, kok!"

Dahi Sasuke mengerut, "Memangnya boleh? Seingatku, kamu tidak suka aku datang ke sekolahmu." Katanya.

"Kali ini aku perbolehkan! Bagaimana?"

"Ya, baiklah."

"Janji?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. "Janji."

Sesuai perkataan Naruto tadi pagi, sore harinya dia pergi bersama Sakura, Hinata dan beberapa teman sekelasnya untuk berbelanja keperluan Maid Café. Mereka sedang mencari kostum untuk para maid yang akan melayani pengunjung.

Sakura mengusulkan untuk memakai seragam maid seperti yang ada di manga shoujo favoritnya. Teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya setuju, kecuali Naruto. Menurutnya pakaian itu terlalu ketat dan pendek, terlalu sexy. Tapi karena dia kalah suara, mau tidak mau dia menurut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdiskusi di café sebelah sana?" Sakura memberi usul sambil menunjuk café di seberang jalan.

"Setuju!" Teman-temannya menyahut, kecuali Naruto.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh?" seru Naruto. Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan perkataan Sakura karena matanya sibuk memperhatikan sesuatu. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Kau ini! Kita akan ke café seberang sana, untuk berdiskusi tentang Maid Café!"

"Oh, iya baiklah. Tapi kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku mau kesana sebentar!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah pedagang aksesoris di pinggir jalan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban teman-temannya, dia berjalan ke pedagang itu.

"Ingin mencari apa, Nona Cantik?" Nenek tua penjaga stand itu bertanya dengan ramah.

Naruto tersenyum, "Cincin ini bagus sekali, Nek." Gadis itu mengambil sebuah cincin perak dengan permata mainan berwarna merah tua. Mirip seperti warna batu di Crimson Ring yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Bedanya, cincin ini tak berpenghuni, dan sepertinya lebih cocok jika di pakai laki-laki karena ukurannya yang besar.

"Ambilah, aku akan memberikan harga khusus untuk gadis cantik sepertimu. Kau ingin memberikannya pada orang yang kau sukai, kan?"

"Harga khusus? Benarkah?"

Sang nenek tersenyum, "Setengah harga saja."

Naruto tersenyum senang. "Baiklah! Aku mau yang ini. Terima kasih banyak, Nenek!"

Gadis itu memperhatikan cincin itu sekali lagi. Dalam hati dia bergumam, _'semoga dia menyukainya.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Festival sekolah telah di mulai.

Sekolah menengah atas tempat Naruto menuntut ilmu, berubah menjadi area yang lebih mirip pasar malam. Terdapat banyak stand makanan, minuman, hiburan, dan lain sebagainya. Banyak pengunjung yang datang, mereka tertawa dan bercanda dengan teman-temannya.

Jika ada yang bergembira, tentu ada yang merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

Tengoklah ke bagian sudut, disana ada Naruto yang sedang menggerutu. Dia menarik-narik rok yang dipakainya. Menurutnya, rok ini terlalu pendek dan ketat. Belum lagi tingkah teman-temannya yang menyebalkan, mereka terus-terusan menggodanya.

Karena dia kebagian tugas sebagai pelayan, Naruto menggunakan seragam maid warna hitam dan putih yang biasa ada di manga dan anime yang disukai anak laki-laki. Awalnya Naruto suka karena dia terlihat imut, tapi sekarang dia menyesal setengah mati.

"Suiit suiiit! Naru-chan! Sexy sekali!"

"Aku tidak menyangka perempuan urakan seperti dia ternyata imut juga!"

"Hai cantik!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Naruto berusaha menulikan pendengarannya dari ocehan teman-teman sekolahnya. Padahal tangannya sudah mengepal erat, sudah gatal ingin melempar kepala-kepala menyebalkan itu pakai sepatunya.

"Sabar, Naru-chan. Abaikan saja." Sakura mengingatkan.

"Mereka pelanggan kita, Naru-chan." Hinata ikut mengingatkan.

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendengus, "Kenapa mereka menggodaku seperti itu? Padahal kalian berdua jauh lebih cantik dari pada aku!" katanya.

"Mungkin karena kau sedikit berbeda hari ini." Shikamaru yang bertugas di dapur berkomentar.

"Berbeda?" beo Naruto. "Apanya yang berbeda? Wajahku begini-begini saja."

Kiba menyenggol bahu Naruto, "Dadamu terlihat besar, Naruto! Kau pakai pads berapa tumpuk?" katanya, sambil cengengesan. "Laki-laki suka yang besar."

 **PLAK!**

Naruto memukul kepala Kiba. "Diam, kau! Dasar mesum!"

Sepanjang dia bertugas menjaga stand, Naruto terus-terusan cemberut. Dia gemas sekali pada pelanggan yang mayoritas laki-laki. Kalau saja tidak ada Shikamaru, Sakura dan Hinata, mungkin kepala mereka semua sudah benjol terkena lemparan nampan.

Tapi wajah cemberut Naruto berubah sumringah ketika Sasuke muncul.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh, tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Naruto yang dicarinya akhirnya muncul. "Naru." Sapanya. Senyum Sasuke menghilang ketika menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto. "Kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ini? Aku kan menjadi pelayan. Kenapa? Jelek, ya?"

Sasuke berdehem, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya. "Tidak." Kata Sasuke. "Ramai sekali di sini." Tambahnya, berusaha mengalihkan percakapan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, aku tidak menyangka akan seramai ini." Jawab Naruto. "Aku sedang istirahat, kau mau berkeliling?"

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Mereka melewati berbagai macam stand. Sesekali Naruto menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya, bahkan saling lempar ejekan. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut lucu ketika menyadari tatapan gadis-gadis genit yang terarah pada Sasuke.

Naruto mengamati wajah Sasuke.

Pria itu memang tampan. Rambutnya hitam, panjangnya hampir menyentuh bahu. Mata hitamnya yang tajam sanggup menghipnotis wanita paling cantik sekalipun untuk jatuh pada pesonanya. Hidung mancungnya, bibirnya yang sexy, semuanya terlihat sempurna. Naruto baru menyadari ketampanan Sasuke setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama.

"Naru? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Sial! Dia ketahuan mengamati wajah Sasuke! Naruto mengangguk, lalu buru-buru menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah. Naruto menyentuh dadanya. _'Detak jantungku cepat sekali. Apa aku menyukai Sasuke? Ah, tidak mungkin! Kami baru saling kenal.'_ Batin Naruto.

"Wuaaaah!" Naruto berteriak ketika dia mendongak, wajah Sasuke berada beberapa inchi dari wajahnya. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Kening Sasuke mengernyit, "Wajahmu merah. Kamu yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja!" kata Naruto sedikit terbata. "Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali ke stand-ku. Ayo, ikut kesana saja!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di stand, ternyata di sana sedang ramai.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto.

"Naru-chan, untung kau sudah kembali. Kami perlu bantuan–ah! Sasuke-san!" Seru Sakura. Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu itu berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu kau datang! Ingin bertemu Naru-chan, ya?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Ya." Jawabnya datar.

"Sasuke, kau tunggu disini sebentar bersama Sakura, aku mau kesana membantu temanku." Kata Naruto.

Ketika berjalan ke stand, pelanggan yang mayoritas laki-laki itu kembali menggoda Naruto. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengacuhkan mereka, berusaha bersikap professional agar tidak membuat masalah untuk teman-temannya.

 **PLAK!**

"Hei!" Naruto berseru ketika ada yang menepuk bokongnya. "Jangan tepuk bokongku, sialan!"

"Naru-chan, jangan galak begitu." Salah satu pelanggan merangkul bahu Naruto. Gadis itu tak mengenali wajahnya, sepertinya bukan dari sekolah ini. "Kau tambah manis kalau marah." Godanya.

Naruto naik pitam. "Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku! Kalau kalian cuma bercanda aku tidak akan marah, tapi lain ceritanya kalau kalian main pegang-pegang seperti ini!" Gadis itu menyentak tangan yang merangkul bahunya seenaknya.

"Ada apa, Naru?" Shikamaru datang menyela.

"Dia menyentuh bokongku, Shika!" adu Naruto.

Mata Shikamaru melebar, "Apa?" Dia menatap pria yang ditunjuk Naruto. Shikamaru menarik Naruto ke belakang punggungnya, lalu menatap pria asing itu dengan tajam. "Maaf, tapi dilarang ada pelecehan di lingkungan sekolah. Apa kau mau aku laporkan polisi?" Ancam Shikamaru.

"Hei, bocah. Jangan sok jagoan. Aku kesini ingin mencari gadis cantik. Urusi saja urusanmu!"

Shikamaru mendengus, "Ini menjadi urusanku kalau sahabatku yang kau lecehkan, Babi Tua!"

"Apa?!" Pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari Shikamaru itu hendak melayangkan tinjunya, tapi seseorang mencekal tangannya. "Lepas tanganku, sialan–!" Ucapan pria itu terhenti ketika menatap siapa yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke.

"Pergi dari sini dengan tenang, dan jangan buat keributan apa pun, kalau kau tak ingin tanganmu patah."

"Kau–!" orang itu hendak memaki Sasuke, tapi makiannya seolah tertahan di ujung lidah ketika melihat mata Sasuke. Ekspresi orang itu berubah kosong. "Baiklah, Tuan." Katanya. Pria itu, diikuti teman-temannya, meninggalkan area sekolah Naruto dengan patuh.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "Kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu terluka?" Pria itu menyentuh pipi Naruto, mengecek apakah gadis itu terluka atau tidak.

Naruto tergeragap, dia tidak siap disentuh Sasuke. "A-ah, a-aku baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak terluka sedikitpun." Jawabnya, sedikit terbata.

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru." Kata Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya, sama-sama. Naru, kembali bertugas!" katanya. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju dapur.

Naruto berpamitan pada Sasuke, "Mmm, aku bertugas dulu, ya. Kau ingin menungguku, atau pulang lebih dulu?"

"Aku akan menunggumu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh.

Setelah memastikan gadis itu aman dan tak akan ada yang berani menganggunya, Sasuke beranjak menuju ke taman di samping sekolah Naruto. Duduk dengan tenang di sana.

Setelah acara festival sekolah itu selesai diadakan, Naruto mencari Sasuke yang ternyata duduk bersandar di bangku taman. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, tampak berpikir. Dia baru membuka mata ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar.

"Naruto?"

"Eh? Kau tahu ini aku? Yaaah, padahal aku ingin mengejutkanmu!" gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, lalu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah mengganti bajunya dengan yang lebih normal. "Sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya mengamati bintang di langit." Kata Sasuke.

Kening Naruto mengerut, "Mengamati bintang apanya? Tadi aku lihat matamu tertutup, aku pikir kau sedang tidur!" Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "Mana? Tidak ada bintang." Kata gadis itu. Tiba-tiba sang gadis teringat sesuatu, "Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Sasuke!"

"Untukku?"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu merogoh tasnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak plastik, yang berisi cincin perak dengan hiasan permata merah. "Aku membeli ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Mungkin cuma perhiasan mainan, tapi ini bagus sekali! Aku ingin kamu memakainya." Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, "Lihat, warnanya sama seperti batu di cincin ini! Bahkan bentuk cincinnya nyaris sama, bedanya hanya dihiasannya saja." Katanya. "Cincin ini untukmu, super hero-ku!"

Sasuke mendengus, lalu tertawa pelan. "Kamu lucu, Naru." Katanya. Dia menerima cincin yang disodorkan Naruto, lalu memakainya. Senyum Sasuke melebar, cincin ini memang terlihat sederhana baginya, tapi entah mengapa dia senang menerimanya.

"Lucu?"

"Ya. Aku baru pertama kali bertemu gadis sepertimu. Tukang rajuk, galak, pemarah, tapi baik hati." Kata Sasuke. "Dan itu yang aku suka darimu."

"S-s-suka? Suka seperti apa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menghela napas, lalu berdiri. "Ayo, sudah terlalu malam. Saatnya kita pulang." Kata Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke tak menanggapi protesan Naruto. Dia berjalan terus menuju ke kediaman Namikaze, rumahnya untuk sementara. Dia tidak tahu kapan dia akan pergi dari rumah itu, mengingat permintaan Naruto masih tersisa satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggerutu. Kakashi-sensei menghukumnya sampai pulang di hari yang nyaris gelap seperti ini! Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan muridnya pulang sesore ini? Dasar guru tidak bertanggung jawab!

Naruto ingin dijemput Sasuke, tapi dia tidak enak terus-terusan merepotkan Sasuke. Shikamaru juga ada latihan basket, jadi tak bisa mengantarkannya pulang. Demi Dewi Kerang, besok Naruto akan membuat perhitungan dengan perjaka tua bermasker itu!

Dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Kening gadis itu mengerut, "Nomor tak dikenal, siapa?" Gadis itu memencet tombol berwarna hijau, lalu menjawab telepon itu, "Halo?"

" _Halo, apakah ini Namikaze Naruto?"_ kata seseorang di seberang sana.

"Iya, benar. Saya sendiri. Anda siapa?"

Pria yang meneleponnya itu berdehem sebentar, lalu berbicara lagi, _"Saya Umino Iruka, teman kerja Namikaze Minato. Maaf jika ini mengejutkanmu, tapi … aku harus memberitahumu. Ayahmu … mengalami kecelakaan kerja, sekarang dalam keadaan kritis di rumah sakit."_

Dunia di bawah kaki Naruto seakan runtuh. "A-apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, ditemani Shikamaru, Kiba dan juga Sasuke, duduk di ruang tunggu di depan kamar rawat Minato.

Naruto meremas tangannya. Sesekali gadis itu terlihat mengusap air matanya yang mengalir. Shikamaru mengusap bahu Naruto untuk menguatkan gadis itu. Kiba duduk di sebelah Shikamaru sambil melamun, dia tidak menyangka ayahnya Naruto yang baik itu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan koma.

"Ayah …" bisik gadis itu. "Jangan ambil ayahku, Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak punya ibu, jangan ambil ayahku juga …" Naruto menutup wajahnya, lalu kembali menangis.

"Naru … sudahlah, jangan menangis. Ayahmu pasti kuat." Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

Kiba menggigit bibir bawahnya. Biarpun dia sering ditempeleng Naruto, tapi gadis itu adalah sahabatnya yang paling dia sayangi. Dia tidak tega melihat Naruto menangis. "Jangan menangis, Naru … nanti aku ikut menangis." kata Kiba, sambil menahan air matanya.

"Shika!"

Shikamaru mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Shino datang sambil membawa beberapa kaleng minuman untuk teman-temannya. "Bagaimana?" Shino bertanya tanpa suara pada Shikamaru, yang dibalas gelengan. Pemuda pendiam itu menghela napas, lalu menepuk kepala Naruto.

Naruto tidak bergeming, dia sibuk meratapi sang ayah.

"Ini, kopi untukmu dan Kiba." Shino menyerahkan dua kaleng kopi untuk kedua sahabatnya, kemudian satu kaleng lagi untuk Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, ku harap kau suka." Katanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Shino."

Shino berjongkok di depan Naruto, "Naru." Panggilnya. Naruto mendongak, matanya yang basah bertemu dengan mata Shino. "Kau mau makan? Atau mau minum? Aku membelikan jus jeruk dan donat kesukaanmu."

Naruto menyusut air di hidungnya, lalu tersenyum. Shino sudah seperti kakak laki-laki baginya. "Terima kasih, Shino. Nanti aku akan memakan donatnya." Jawab Naruto. Dia menatap satu persatu sahabatnya, "Kalian semua tidak pulang? Kasihan ibu kalian pasti khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa, ada Sasuke bersamaku."

"Tapi …"

"Pulanglah, Shika. Terima kasih, kalian sudah menemaniku. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin kalian ikut menjaga ayahku, kelelahan, lalu jatuh sakit. Aku sayang kalian semua … ku mohon, Shika, Kiba, Shino."

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru mengangguk, "Baiklah, Naru. Jika ayahmu sudah siuman, segera kabari kami, oke? Dan kalau kau lapar, beritahu saja aku. Ibuku akan dengan senang hati membuatkanmu makanan." Shikamaru menepuk lembut kepala Naruto.

"Naru, semangatlah! Kau adalah gadis yang jelek tapi kuat!" Kiba mengulurkan kepalan tangannya. Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kiba, lalu menyambut kepalan tangan Kiba dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Thanks, man." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, Naru, Sasuke-san." Shino bersuara. "Jaga dirimu, Naru, jangan sampai jatuh sakit. Sasuke-san, maaf merepotkan tapi aku titip Naruto padamu." Shino berpesan, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu membimbing kedua kawannya untuk beranjak pergi.

Sepeninggal ketiga sahabatnya, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar rawat ayahnya, lalu duduk diam sambil menatap sang ayah yang sedang tidur. Tubuh itu terlihat kurus, mungkin karena sibuk banting tulang. Tubuhnya penuh perban, selang-selang dan peralatan medis lainnya.

Naruto merutuki nasibnya. Dia tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa ayahnya.

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, "Jangan menangis lagi, Naru. Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja." Katanya.

Mata biru Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Tapi dokter bilang, harapan hidup ayah hanya 30% karena cidera berat di kepala. Ayahku beruntung sampai sekarang masih bernafas. Tapi … bagaimana kalau besok ayahku …" Naruto tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ssshhh," Sasuke mendekap Naruto ke dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Ayahmu akan baik-baik saja dan sembuh seperti sedia kala."

"Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Bukankah kamu masih punya satu permintaan?"

Naruto menahan napasnya. Benar, satu permintaan. "Tapi, kalau aku minta satu permintaan itu, apakah kau akan benar-benar menghilang?" tanya Naruto. Ada nada khawatir dalam pertanyaannya itu.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum dia menjawab, "… Ya." jawabnya.

"T-tapi … aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Sasuke." Gadis itu merengek, lalu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. "Aku tidak mau pisah!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

Dalam isak tangisnya, dia berkata, "Kau lihat cincin yang ada di jarimu? Aku memberikan itu karena kau seperti super hero pribadiku. Kau selalu muncul saat aku kesusahan, kau menemani aku di rumah saat aku kesepian, bahkan memasakkan aku makanan. Dan cincin itu, sebagai kado dari orang yang mencintaimu. Dan itu aku. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke membeku. Untuk sejenak otaknya kosong, dia tak bisa berkata-kata.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "Apa tidak ada cara lain?" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang terdiam. "Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Kau serius, dengan perkataanmu? Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dia yang akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Naruto tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai menyukai Sasuke. Yang jelas, dia tak pernah suka jika ada perempuan lain yang mendekati Sasuke. Dia juga selalu berdebar dan malu tidak jelas jika Sasuke menatap matanya, atau menggenggam tangannya. Ada rasa senang yang sulit dijabarkan ketika Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Dia juga suka cara Sasuke berbicara padanya, begitu lembut. Padahal jika berbicara dengan orang lain, perkataan pria itu cenderung kasar dan tajam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Senyum Sasuke terkembang. Bukan senyum tipis, tapi benar-benar senyum lebar yang tulus. Pria itu mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya, "Apa kamu tahu, sudah ratusan tahun lamanya aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Aku juga mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Sejak pertama melihatmu, aku tertarik padamu, aku suka senyum cerahmu dan sikapmu yang apa adanya." katanya.

Naruto tersenyum. Jadi, Sasuke juga mencintainya? Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti cintanya pada Gaara? Gadis itu bahagia, tapi juga sedih.

Dia harus memilih, antara cintanya atau ayahnya …

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih antara kau atau ayahku, Sasuke. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak apa, ajukan permohonanmu padaku. Aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku akan senang kalau kamu memilih ayahmu. Bagaimana pun, ayahmu adalah keluargamu, Naru." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu mencoba menjelaskan dengan lembut.

Naruto menarik napas panjang, lalu mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Dia menatap mata biru Naruto dalam. Entah siapa yang memulai, wajah keduanya mulai mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Bibir Sasuke bergerak di atas bibir Naruto, menghisap bibir mungil itu, mengecapnya seolah bibir itu adalah permen paling manis sedunia. Setelah satu hisapan panjang, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

Senyum masih belum lepas dari bibirnya, apalagi melihat napas Naruto yang sedikit terengah, dengan pipi yang merona merah mirip buah tomat, buah kesukaannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke malu-malu, "Itu ciuman pertamaku, tahu."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar sampai giginya yang putih dan tertata rapi itu terlihat, "Benarkah? Wah, sepertinya aku beruntung." Pria itu mengucup singkat bibir Naruto sekali lagi, "Ajukanlah permohonanmu, Naruto. Sebelum kamu terlambat."

Sasuke membimbing Naruto untuk berjalan mendekati ranjang Minato. Mereka berdiri sambil bergandengan tangan.

Naruto menghela napas berat, lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ini dia."

"Katakan."

Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Uchiha Sasuke, aku ingin ayahku sembuh seperti sedia kala."

"Tetap pejamkan matamu, Naru, sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka mata." Kata Sasuke. Pria itu menarik napas dalam, "Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran kedua Klan Uchiha, mengabulkan keinginan terakhir Namikaze Naruto."

Seperti kejadian sebelumnya, asap tebal mengepung tubuh Minato yang tak sadarkan diri. Lalu perlahan-lahan, asap itu menipis, lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Buka matamu, Naru."

Naruto membuka matanya. Setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke, terima kasih untuk segalanya." Kata gadis itu.

Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan berubah trasparan. Pria itu tersenyum, "Kemarilah, Naru. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Gadis itu menangis, dia tidak rela berpisah dengan Sasuke. Kenapa kisah cintanya selalu berakhir dengan air mata? Gaara, Sasuke, semuanya sama saja! Pada akhirnya selalu membuatnya menangis!

Sasuke mengelus kepala gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, "Jangan menangis, Naru." Dia mengurai pelukannya, lalu mencium bibir Naruto. Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Sasuke sudah nyaris tak terlihat. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sangat mencintaimu. Tunggu aku!"

Dan raga Sasuke pun lenyap.

"Sasuke … hiks!" Naruto kembali menangis, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke!" Gadis itu menutup wajahnya, menangisi kepergian pria yang dicintainya. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari mata biru Minato yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Naru? Ini dimana?"

Naruto tersentak, "A-a-ayah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOONG DING! HEHE XP**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naru, kau ingin ikut kami bermain di game center?" tanya Kiba pada Naruto ketika mereka baru saja pulang sekolah.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, kalian saja. Aku ingin pulang." Jawab Naruto. Gadis itu akhir-akhir ini sering menolak ajakan bermain ketiga sahabatnya. Dia masih sedih karena berpisah dengan Sasuke. "Aku pulang duluan, ya."

"Hati-hati, Naru. Mau aku antar?" tawar Shikamaru. Dia khawatir karena Naruto terus-terusan diam dan terlihat murung.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, Lagi pula rumahmu tidak searah dengan rumahku, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, "Ya sudah, kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari aku, Kiba atau Shino. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu." Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Kata Naruto. Dia segera beranjak dari kelas.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Naruto tidak langsung menuju ke rumahnya. Dia mampir ke sungai dimana Naruto pertama kali menemukan Crimson Ring. Gadis itu berdiri sambil berpegangan di pembatas jembatan.

Kepalanya mendongak, menatap langit yang senada dengan matanya sejenak lalu tangannya merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil cincin yang selalu di bawanya. Naruto menatap Crimson Ring yang ada di telapak tangannya dengan tatapan sedih.

Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kepergian Sasuke. Naruto sangat merindukan pria itu. Dia rindu ocehannya, nasihatnya, rindu berdebat, bahkan rindu caranya memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'kamu'.

"Sasuke sedang apa, ya?" gumamnya. "Apakah dia sudah menemukan master baru?"

Batu di cincin yang semula berwarna merah tua itu kini berubah warna menjadi hitam. Apa karena penghuninya sudah tidak ada? Apa artinya sekarang cincin ini sudah tak berpenghuni? Naruto sudah mencoba menggosok cincin itu berkali-kali, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung muncul.

Naruto menggenggam erat Crimson Ring. Dia berancang-ancang untuk melemparkan cincin itu ke sungai, sebelum sebuah suara berat yang familiar menginterupsi.

"Sedang apa disitu, Naru?"

"Setan alas!" Naruto berseru kaget, "Bikin kaget saja–eh?" Naruto berbalik, tapi ketika melihat siapa yang menegurnya, gadis manis itu malah terperangah.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kamu terlihat pucat. Apa kamu sakit?"

Naruto mengucek matanya berkali-kali. "K-kau … Sasuke? Atau hantunya Sasuke?" katanya. "Apa aku mulai gila ya? Atau jangan-jangan aku bermimpi?" Gadis itu mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan apakah itu mimpi atau bukan, "Aww! Sakit! Bukan mimpi."

"Pfffttt …" Pria itu menahan tawanya, "Tingkahmu sama sekali tidak berubah, Naru." Katanya. Dia merentangkan tangannya, "Aku merindukanmu. Kemari, aku ingin memelukmu, Sayang."

Sebutir air mata terjatuh di pipi gadis itu, "Sasuke …" gumamnya. Gadis itu menghambur ke lengan kekar yang terbentang di hadapannya, "Aku rindu padamu, Sasuke!"

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Melepas rindu karena berpisah selama dua bulan. Sasuke tetap sama seperti dulu, sama sekali tidak berubah. Dia masih tetap tampan, dan tetap enak untuk dipeluk.

Naruto mengurai pelukannya, "Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau menghilang jika aku mengajukan permintaan terakhir?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sekilas sebelum menjawab, "Harusnya begitu. Tapi beda ceritanya kalau masterku jatuh cinta padaku. Aku pernah bilang kan, kalau aku terkena kutukan dari negeri asalku? Nah, kutukan itu akan berakhir jika ada orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Dan orang itu adalah kamu, Naruto. Terima kasih sudah membebaskan aku dari kutukan itu. Sekarang aku kembali padamu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "Jadi begitu." Katanya. "Aku pikir kau akan menghilang untuk selamanya!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak, Sayang. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu apa pun yang terjadi."

Naruto memukul lengan Sasuke gemas, "Hmph! Gombal!"

"Nah, Naru, apakah kamu mau ikut ke duniaku? Ke Immortal World? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku. Ibuku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia cerewet sekali, terus menerus menyuruhku untuk membawamu kesana." Kata Sasuke.

"Ikut ke duniamu? Tapi … bagaimana dengan ayahku? Duniaku?"

"Tenang, aku akan mengurus semuanya. Kita disana hanya sementara. Tidak selamanya. Anggap saja liburan, bagaimana? Apa kamu mau?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati! Asalkan itu bersamamu, kemanapun aku mau!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, lalu menutup mata gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya. "Tutup matamu, jangan dibuka sampai aku perintahkan." Setelah Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Dan mereka … menghilang!

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT BENERAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sudah saya update nih, chapter duanya! Beneran cuma twoshot dong, hahahaha… maafkan kalau alurnya berantakan, kecepetan dan ga jelas. Soalnya aku ngetik ini dalam keadaan sakit, ini juga sambil ngantuk-ngantuk karena efek obat. Hutang fic saya banyak sih, hehehe XP**

 **Dan ketiga sahabat Naruto terinspirasi dari ketiga sahabat saya dari jaman masih pake popok. Joan, Andre, Dadang (nama aslinya Daniel). Hai trio jones *lambaikantanganalamissuniverse***

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa dinikmati, ya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF yang lain!**

 **Adios!**


End file.
